How Much I Love You
by Qwertymann
Summary: An infiltrator knocks Beast Boy unconscious, but not before Raven admits her feelings for him. As he disappears, the Titans raise questions about who this mysterious attacker was, and an old foe returns...
1. Darkness, Headaches, Connections

**How Much I Love You**

**Chapter 1: **_Darkness. Headaches, Connections_

He tip-toed his way across the dark of the room. Silent. So much so, that a pin drop could be heard all throughout the tower. He approached the bed and set his dark gaze upon the sleeping beauty. Her beautiful violet hair… he ran his finger through it gently, so as not to wake her. Under the shadows, two sets of white teeth could be seen on the dark face. He pulled out a tiny chip; about the size of an ant. He placed it onto her forehead. It started beeping a very tiny beeping noise. It then sunk itself into her forehead. The sleeping beauty shuffled a little in her sleep and her brow furrowed. She shifted. The shadow silently went to her window. He placed his hand on it, and was on the other side of it instantly. He dropped to the ground, landing on his feet, not making a single sound. He ran, extremely fast, across the ocean.

Raven shot up, a few hours after what the shadow had done, but of course she was unknown to it. Odd. Usually, she was real stubborn when it came to waking up… but she never let the other Titans know that. She stared at her clock, almost surprised it was only 5:00 A.M. More surprising, she wasn't even tired. She'd normally wake up around 6:00, but take half an hour to actually get up. Then she'd continue about her morning routines. She shrugged it off. She got up and stripped off what clothing she was wearing and climbed into her shower. When she was gently washing herself, she grabbed her head, dropping the scrunchie she was using. She had a horrible headache. Her eyes were shut tight, and she uttered her mantra, hoping to relieve the stress of it. It worked; she was thankful for her healing powers and finished washing herself. She departed from it and dressed in her usual attire, and exited her room. It was still another 45 minutes or so before the other Titans would be up, so she could do one thing she wouldn't dare do when other Titans were around; watch T.V. Of course, she'd only watch educational shows. It was a little guilty pleasure she had. Sometimes she'd wake early just to do it. Again, something she wouldn't share with the other Titans.

She sat softly on the couch, and turned on the T.V. The volume wasn't blaring for once, but Raven completely shut out the volume. She was able to pick up sound waves using her powers, so she didn't need to have the television having any volume. She sat, watching a program on animals. Raven always loved animals. Another secret she kept to herself. She didn't need to worry about if another Titan were to come, as she would sense them coming. She could turn off the television and start making her tea, pretending she was only down for a moment. But… something was wrong. Something different.

"HI RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed unnecessarily louder than it needed to be, "whatcha watching? Since when do you watch T.V.? Is that about animals? How can you hear anything without any volume? You like animals?"

He continued bombarding her with questions for another minute or so before he finally picked up on the annoyed face Raven had on.

"Oh, sorry…" he said nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Raven sighed, "if you must know… I watch television occasionally, alone."

"Ohhh… why?"

Raven rolled her eyes. But she understood it was odd for her, none of the other Titans knowing of it. But now Beast Boy did. "Because I want to. Do I need a reason for watching it?"

"No, no!" Beast Boy cried, raising his hands defensively. "I meant, why don't you watch it with us? You know, other than movies."

"You'd never watch what I want to."

"You never ask," Beast Boy said, and took a look at the screen. He saw… animals? No, this couldn't be real! Could it? "You're watching a show about animals? Do you like animals?"

Raven nodded, a tiny blush appearing on her cheeks. But it faded almost as instantly as it had appeared. Beastboy felt a certain connection with Raven here. He didn't know what it was, though. Raven liked animals, something he never knew before!

"Hey wait a second! I could turn into any animal!"

"Can," Raven corrected.

"Why would you watch boring old T.V. when you got your own zoo right here," he said, raising an eyebrow and pointing at himself, smirking.

"It wouldn't really be a zoo unless we were in your room. But then again, that's an insult to the animals."

Beast Boy frowned for a second. But he put on his trademark grin after that, "well I can turn into any animal! Come on, what do you want me to turn into?!"

"A fly, so I can swat you," Raven couldn't help but smile at her own joke. Beast Boy seemed to enjoy it too. He was laughing. At one of her jokes, despite it being an insult? That wasn't like him. "Someone's happy today."

"Just really happy to see you, Raven."

And affectionate, she thought. Strange, Beast Boy normally wasn't like this. Raven was flattered that Beastboy was actually happy to see _her_. Out of all the people, it was her! Maybe… maybe her most hidden secret… no. Beast Boy was just being nice. He didn't have feelings for her. Did he? Well, they were a lot better friends since after Terra had forgotten her old life. Raven patted the couch for Beast Boy to join, and he did, happily. He sat and watched the television for a moment.

"Raven…"

"Yeah?"

"As much as I love animals… and this is great and all, could there possibly be, you know, some volume?"

Raven thought, but just for a brief second. It was all she needed. She decided to give a test to Beast Boy. She was seated on the couch, and right on her right, was the remote. On her left, was Beast Boy. Her test was to see how Beast Boy responded and reacted when she said he can do it himself.

"The remote's there. You can do it yourself," she said in her monologue voice. Beast Boy didn't say anything, and a little bewildered at what Raven had said. He didn't move… Beast Boy didn't think what to do for a moment. He reached over Raven, instead of going around, which Raven secretly hoped he did the former… and he did so. He grabbed the remote… and picked it up. And moved his hand away from Raven, blushing furiously. But he hid it well. Raven had her hood up, so her blush was hidden perfectly fine.

Woah! What do you think you're doing?! You idiot! You reached over Raven like that! Why she hasn't vaporized me yet is beyond me! Why did I do it anyway?

Despite being closer friends, Beast Boy was absolutely positive Raven would rip him apart if he did anything like that. But she didn't… so that confused BB greatly. He smiled nervously at Raven, and pushed the volume up a few times. Not too loud; he knew Raven didn't like blaring television. Or blaring anything for that matter. The two sat in silence watching for a while.

After about 10 minutes of silence, Raven couldn't take watching animals mating anymore. "I'm going to make some tea," she spoke to Beast Boy in her monologue voice.

"I'll help!" Beastboy shot up out of the seat, and trailed Raven close behind.

Raven was going to neglect it for a second, but she decided, for once, it would be nice for someone to make her tea for her. Instead she asked a question that was bugging her for a while. "Why are you up so early? I don't see you as an early riser."

Beast Boy carefully put Raven's favourite kettle on the stove, making sure not to spill it or accidentally drop it. If he did, it would be hell to pay. So once he finished doing that, he turned his attention to her. "I'm always up this early. Well, not always. But I am a lot. Ever since Terra," Raven cringed at the name, "was gone, I've been sometimes having some extra steam I need to blow off. So I do some early-morning training."

He explained it while carefully taking the kettle off the stove. He got out two cups, of which Raven raised her eyebrow to, and proceeded to making herbal tea. For two. Raven thought it was preposterous Beast Boy could be sophisticated enough to drink herbal tea… but before her own eyes, Beast Boy was making it for the both of them. He brought both steaming cups over to the table. And yes, Beast Boy used milk. After much convincing from the rest of the team, he has some _small_ exceptions to what he eats and drinks now. Milk being one of them… though it is the only dairy he puts into his body. He realized, since he had his powers, he didn't have any meat or dairy. And he needs the dairy.

He set a cup of tea in front of Raven. She eyed it, as if any moment it were going to jump out of the cup and attack her. Wait, that was Starfire's cooking. With Beast Boy, it was more like she was afraid it would taste so horrible that she wouldn't be able to drink tea for a week.

"It won't bite. I promise! Look, I'll even drink a bit of mine to prove it," Beast Boy said, taking a small sip. "OH BUT IT'S HOT! AH MY TONGUE BURNS!"

He ran over to the sink and ran his now red tongue under icy cold water. Raven was amused by Beast Boy's antics, and had a very faint smile come across her lips. But as BB finished with the sink, Raven's smile went away as quickly as it had come.

"Since when do you drink herbal tea?" Raven was very curious. She was seeing a whole new side of Beast Boy. She was also flattered that he was showing it to herself. She always felt closest to Beast Boy in terms of friends. And Raven, for as long as she could remember, had the tiniest crush on him. But… ever since this morning, this tiny crush has been very slowly starting to grow.

Beast Boy posed his hand on his chin for a second. "You know, come to think of it, this is only my second cup of herbal tea ever…" that didn't help convince Raven it was going to be good. But she knew, sooner or later, she would have to try it. She didn't want to hurt Beast Boy's feelings. Not like that, at least. "Don't worry Raven. I bet it's not horrible! Mine wasn't. Well, it was so hot it kind of singed my tongue instantly, and I couldn't really taste it so…"

He stopped and looked at Raven who looked slightly bored, staring into her tea. Beast Boy mentally slapped himself. He was trying to be a better friend to Raven. She was to him – normally, she wouldn't watch T.V. with him, she wouldn't let him make herbal tea for her, and she wouldn't sit around this long listening to Beast Boy. But she did now, because she was being a better friend towards him. Beast Boy counted how many times he already messed up today. First was yelling as loud as can when he saw her, second was reaching over her to grab the remote. Third was mentioning Terra – yes Beast Boy recognized the face and instantly regretted it. And fourth; he was talking quite a bit. The empath sensed her friend's distraught. She wasn't really puzzled as to why she couldn't sense him before – it sometimes happened.

"Look, Beast Boy… it's okay. I know we're trying to be better friends. I know you have a harder time than I do. But I can forgive you if you mess up… a lot… in a day…" Raven comforted in her unique way. But it was enough for the green boy, as he instantly lit up to this and smiled.

The rest of the morning went on normally from there. Beast Boy and Cyborg both argued over what to cook, while Robin and Starfire made plans for their date. They never had long dates or traveled too far from the tower – only because crime could be afoot any moment, and they didn't dare stray far for too long.

"So first we shall go to the movie viewing place, and eat lots of popcorn, and soda, and…" Raven drowned out Starfire's constant rambling. With Robin and Star going out now, it was _extremely_ difficult to find and spend some quality time with either of them. Raven wasn't really complaining, but she did get a little depressed that two of her friends were hard to spend time with, be it apart from crime fighting. She still had Cyborg, though… and not to mention Beast Boy. Cyborg was always there, watching out for her as if he were a big brother she never had. And Beast Boy, literally by her side every moment she wasn't in her room. Not that she didn't enjoy it. She enjoyed every moment she got to spend with Beast Boy and Cyborg. But more so the former. And it's been like that since the Tokyo trip, with Robin and Star so occupied with each other. It was getting harder for Raven to find joy with her friends… or anything else for that matter. It bothered her and annoyed her to a great extent. She quickly dismissed these inane thoughts, because well, it was the time of month for her and her mind was acting unusual. Pair that with the fact Beast Boy was acting really sensitive was not good for her. It was good for her, as well though… or so she hoped. Good for BB at least. She departed after she finished her breakfast, saying she needed to meditate.

Beast Boy was staring at the latest game magazine that came in through the mail. "DUUUUUUUDE!" he yelled to Cyborg who jumped up from his single-player game. "THEY. HAVE. A. NEW. GAME. STATION!"

Beast Boy could've sworn he missed the next minute or so of his life, as he was sitting in the T-Car. He was _amazed_ how Cyborg and him moved from the living room to here…

"ALRIGHT! HERE WE COME NEW GAME STATION!"

The car rolled out of the garage at lightning speeds off toward the mall.

"What game are we gunna get first? Mega Monkeys 7: Battle of Monkeyania? Or Mega Monkeys: Clash of the Monkey. Which is a prequel to Mega Monkeys One, the amazing game that started it all!" Beast Boy read off the magazine.

"Who said we're getting ONE?!" Cyborg expressed relentlessly.

The car sped off towards the mall with two extremely happy Titans in it.

Raven sat a top the Titan Tower. Her favourite spot to meditate; she realized the T-car speeding off to the mall at ungodly speeds. She knew a new Game Station came out and Cyborg and BB were the first to get their hands on one. She also noticed Rob and Star speed away on their bike. That gave her some alone time to meditate. Which was the best time to meditate. She could really clear her mind now.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she repeated in her monotone many times. All was going well for her, and her mind was getting in a high state of focus… then suddenly…

The pain. The immense pain that felt like her brain was ripped straight out of her head and punted like a football… the headache. The same one she had before. She lost all her concentration and landed hard on her bottom. But the pain there didn't even scratch the pain that was coming from her head. She put her hand on her forehead, touching her chakra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" and a tiny black energy emanated from her. Her headache vanished again. Raven decided that she should get some rest now that her mind was cleared. That wasn't like her at all, napping in the middle of the day. But she had to try, because her headache may return. She lied her head on her soft pillow, shutting her eyes. But to no avail, she couldn't sleep. She simply was not tired. Raven sat up in her bed, and attempted to bring a bottle of half-empty water from last night on her dresser to her. But… something was not right. She couldn't move the bottle. It just stood there. Raven started to get annoyed. "Azarth Metrione Zinthos" she said. The bottle got surrounded in a black aura, but it did something she did not intend it to do; explode. Raven furrowed her brow angrily at the bottle and proceeded to cleaning it up.

**Greetings, readers of my first Teen Titans fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed my first installment of this story. If not, tell me how I can improve. Thank you very much for reading. Reviews are very greatly appreciated.**  



	2. Games and Shadows

**Chapter 2: **_Games and Shadows_

BB and Cy burst through the door. "ALRIGHT! LET'S HOOK THIS BABY UP!" Cyborg said placing down a bag containing the Game Station. Within milliseconds, it was hooked up already, waiting to be played.

Raven was sitting on the couch, reading a book. A warm cup of herbal tea on the table (Beast Boy's cup was actually pretty good, Raven decided. But his cup was long gone at this point)

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy greeted.

Without looking up from her book, she said "don't call me Rae."

"This Game Station has a new feature: four people can play! We got four controllers and a bunch of new games! You wanna play, Rae?"

Raven was moderately annoyed at the use of her nick name. She looked up from her book, and saw a large assortment of games spread throughout the table. But… one particular one caught her interest. The cover looked all dark, and the title, in yellow letters that drooped off the case, giving the effect as if it were blood, was called "Life of Kartari".

Raven wasn't convinced this a game Beast Boy and Cyborg would play. BB saw her eyeing it. "That game I picked up especially for you, Raven. I thought it looked as if something you'd be interested in playing. I mean with the… incident… this morning and all."

Raven looked at Cy who was drooling over the games, in a trance-like state, trying to decide which one to play first. Raven probably would've done unspeakable things to BB if he told anyone what happened this morning.

"I… guess I'll… try that one… if you let me…" she said, barely audible. But thanks to his animal powers, his hearing is a lot better than normal and heard it perfectly. He nudged Cy and winked at him. Cy smiled and placed the game in the Game Station, handed Raven first player, gave BB second, and took third himself and they all sat on the couch. Raven was literally squished between the two. But she didn't mind. For once in her life, she was sitting here and playing Game Station with her two closest friends. She smiled.

* * *

Hours of play later, the three were now on a new game. Raven was really enjoying the gaming. Odd, she never thought she'd be one to think it. 

"Man! Anyone else hungry?" Cyborg shouted, pausing the game and standing up.

He heard BB's stomach growl and saw Raven nod slightly. The three went into the kitchen, none even realizing the time or that the two lovebirds of the team weren't back yet.

They each immediately went to the fridge and started getting their own stuff out, and started cooking it. Raven had salad. Beast Boy had tofu meat. And Cyborg had chicken, ribs, steak, pork, hamburger, ham, turkey, lamb, pork chops, bacon, roast beef, and sausage. The three dined in silence. But their meal was interrupted shortly into it. The crime alarm sounded. The three ran to the crime monitor and turned it on. It showed a picture of downtown. They were about to start going out when suddenly all the power in the tower shut off. Every light went out. The alarm stopped. The three got alarmed. BB got out his communicator.

"Hello! Robin! Come in! This is Beast Boy…" he waited, and his only response was static. He got worried and so did the other Titans. Then, suddenly the tower's emergency lock down activated itself. They all froze in fear.

"This doesn't make any sense…" Cyborg started, looking at his two friends. "The emergency lock down only goes on when an intruder gets in the tower. But my scanner says there's nothing in here but us three…"

The other two looked at him questioningly. Suddenly the two males heard a scream of pain, right from beside them. But they both knew it was Raven, so they weren't alarmed. Beast Boy instinctively put his hand on Raven's shoulder. All Raven could focus on that, for the third time today, this powerful headache returned. It was so painful it made migraines look like a simple distraction compared to the pain they caused her. She put her left hand over BB's as soon as it touched down her shoulder and held it tight. She put her right hand on her head and muttered her mantra. Black energy poured into her head, and the headache dissipated again for the moment.

"RAVEN! Are you okay?!" Beast Boy half-yelled.

_Thank God he yelled that AFTER it was gone,_ Raven thought bitterly. She removed her hand from her forehead. And blushed when she realized where her second hand was, but removed it as if it were casual. Her blush was easily hidden in the darkness though.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But next time I do that, don't yell okay?"

Now, BB's turn to blush. "What happened?"

"Just a headache. Cyborg, what's the situation?"

"Well… it'll take me two hours to override the emergency lockdown system."

"Two… hours…? Two hours?! Cy, what were you thinking?!"

"Well, it takes two hours to override it because I figured if an intruder got through our first security system, the emergency lockdown would keep them in for two hours. Because no matter how good the person is at hackin', they're going to have to spend at least two hours in the mainframe room before they get to steal something like our secrets. Installed it after the Slade incidents and what-not. Anyway, I'm off to the mainframe room. I don't need any help of y'all, so stay up here." Cyborg said his last sentence with a wink to BB (whom got pretty confused by it) that Raven could not see.

The two watched Cy leave towards the mainframe room. BB approached the couch and sat down, and put his feet on the table. He started daydreaming. Raven approached him and sat down on the couch beside him. They sat in silence for a while.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said. It made him jump out of his daydream and look at Raven. Her voice sounded very serious; not the usual monotone it always is. Beast Boy figured Raven had something important on her mind. Now wouldn't be a good time for jokes.

"Yeah Raven?"

Raven stared at him hard. She was struggling to reveal to him something she's been wanting to tell him for a while now. But she has to tell him. But how?

_Curse never doing this before…_Raven thought. It was true. Raven has never had a boyfriend before. Or a date. Which made it very hard for her.

"Uhhh… Raven?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking…" Beast Boy looked at her expectantly. But she didn't continue.

"About what?"

"Oh… wh-why do you want to know?" Raven stammered. This wasn't like her.

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow, "should I not know?" 

"No. You should know for sure," again this confused Beast Boy. He was used to being confused though.

"Well, tell me if I should know."

"Promise not to laugh?" Beast Boy flinched in surprise. But he nodded. Raven sighed and continued, "what would you say if I said I liked you…" her last words were a mere whisper.

"You mean as a friend… or… something more?"

"Something more."

Beast Boy tilted his head to the right side and raised his eyebrows. "I think I'd say…"

But just before he could finish, a shadow come out of nowhere behind Raven.

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed. Raven was confused for a second, but saw he was pointing and quickly evaded the attack the mysterious shadow threw at her. She instantly got in a fighting position. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and charged at the shadow. But as his husks connected with it, they just passed right through.

"Dude! That is SO not fair!" Beast Boy complained after changing back into his human form.

"No shadow can escape me. Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven then picked up the shadow from the floor and started tearing its limbs off. But as each one fell to the ground, they completely disappeared, getting absorbed back into the darkness. The two Titans stood on the ground, scanning the room multiple times for any sign of this mysterious enemy. It appeared behind Beast Boy and struck him hard in the back of the head. He fell unconscious.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed, letting her rage and sadness slowly start to take her over. Eventually she lost control on her power and started destroying the shadow. She pulled the shadow under her cloak (think episode Nevermore) and completely held the shadow in. But it escaped, and it fled away from the tower. Raven fell unconscious from her power kicking in like that and changing so drastically.

Raven awoke in the infirmary. Lights were returned and she scanned the room. Cyborg was over a body on the bed. Raven's vision was all blotchy. But it slowly returned to her as she saw the green body on the bed. Green body… uh-oh.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed and ran over to him. He just lay there… like he were dead.

"Woah! Relax Raven. Beast Boy is fine. He just took a bad blow to the head. Sorry I didn't hear y'all fighting, the mainframe room is loud. Anyway, he should wake up in a few days. You mind telling me what happened?"

Raven fought back the tears threatening to fall out of her eyes, telling herself that he'll be okay. He's fine. But she still couldn't help but feel sad. How she let the shadow hurt him like that…

Cyborg waited for a moment. He realized how close Raven was to crying and slowly crept out of the room to give her some alone time. As soon as the door slid shut, Raven let the tears fall from her eyes and held Beast Boy's head.

** I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. It was a fun write. Chapter 3 will be more action-packed and less humorous and fluffy. And thank you to all those who have reviewed and added me to author alert. Chapter 3 shouldn't be far behind! **


	3. What Is This Thing!

**Chapter 3:** _What Is This Thing?!_

Quiet tears dripped out of her perfect violet eyes onto Beast Boy's hair. She wasn't surprised or even concerned that she heard nothing blow up. Nothing in the room was floating. She didn't even register this fact. The only thing that mattered was Beast Boy. He was hurt. She put his hand over him and started healing. But what was she healing?

_Must be something wrong with his brain…_normally this would be humorous to Raven. But not now. She had to get him better as soon as possible. _It's not fair. I finally tell him how I feel and that forsaken…shadow… attacks us and knocks him out._

But her thought process was broken as her communicator beeped. She opened it and saw Cyborg on the other end.

"Raven! There's something in the tower! Robin and Star are back, and we're fighting this shadow thing. It's pretty determined to get to the infirmary. We think it wants to get Beast Boy."

"Shadow… Cyborg, Beast Boy and I got attacked by a shadow earlier!"

Cyborg looked down, with an angry and sad face, and thought for a moment. "Listen Rae. With this shadow lurkin' in this tower and Beast Boy's condition, we can't afford to have him in here. He's vulnerable. Get him far away from this tower. We'll call you when we take care of it."

Raven nodded and hung up her communicator. She moved to Beast Boy and put her hand on his. She focused her energy. "Azarath metrion zinthos…" and darkness surrounded the both and disappeared along with the Titans.

"What is this thing?!" Robin yelled, as he was backing off and letting Star take over the battle for a minute to catch his breath.

"I have no idea. But my scanners say nothing about it. We know one thing for sure; he's dangerous."

Robin nodded. "Sonic boom?"

"BOOYA!"

"STARFIRE! RETREAT!" Robin called. Starfire backed off and Robin and Cyborg proceeded to fighting the shadow. They needed to get in the hallway to do it correctly. Cy charged at him with a fist full of metal. He smashed the shadow on the head and slid back a little. But other than that, it seemed un-phased. Cyborg's eyes widened and Robin jumped from behind them and smashed the shadow in its right side with his bo staff. But the staff got absorbed into the shadow. The shadow backed off and lunged with all his might at Cyborg and slammed him hard with its hands. Cy went down with a bang and was injured. Star bolts came from the left side of it. Each bolt that hit it merely vanished like it was doing nothing to it. The shadow did a sweeping kick at Robin's feet at a lightning speed and he went down with a hard bang. Cy quickly got up and started swinging with all his might at the shadow. It dodged each blow effortlessly. It went close to a shadow and vanished.

"Now what?" said Cy, turning his arm into his sonic cannon. Robin got up, holding his head.

"I don't know. But if we want to beat this thing, we need information on it."

"But where will we be able to find the information?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know. But what we can do is make a list first of what we saw it do in battle. Cyborg, open your criminal log."

Cy nodded and his arm formed from the sonic cannon to a mini-computer. "Alright, what do we know?"

"It can disappear if it's near a shadow. Since it is a shadow, I think it can blend in with other shadows. Any attack we make on it seems to have no affect at all, but even if it does, it can dodge our strikes with super speed. The shadow also seems to have super strength when needed."

"Man, whatever this thing is… it's tough. We haven't had an opponent this tough since Slade."

"Friends! If it is a shadow, would not Raven be able to control it with her control of darkness?" Starfire said.

"That's a good point. But we need someone to watch Beast Boy for now, and Raven can do it best with being able to teleport him to safety in a moment. Also, she can heal him. Cyborg."

"Yeah Robin?"

"We're going out…"

"Huh?"

"Follow me. Star; stay here in case the shadow comes back. If it does, don't fight it alone."

Star nodded and hugged Robin tight. They let go after a moment (to Cyborg's snickering). "We'll be back soon."

The two left Starfire in the building, much to her disappointment.

Raven sad under a large tree, cradling Beast Boy's head in her hands. She was doing the best she could to heal up his head. But it was a rather slow process. The last few hours have been a rocky ride of emotion for her. Not expressing emotion has its downsides. It takes small stabs at you, slowly burning away your inner self. But Raven has been doing it all her life, and was immune to the pain it would normally cause. And the fact that she was on her period didn't help either. She quietly muttered her mantra with her hand on his forehead, hoping that he'll wake up soon. Soon…

A sound. Not far off. Someone was in a bush. Raven laid his head gently on the grass and got up, alarmed. She didn't know what could be coming. She couldn't feel any presence. She prayed it was not the shadow. But if it were, she'd have to teleport them out of there. For his safety, and possibly her own. She saw a figure, large, behind the bushes. It moved. Very fast, she couldn't catch any glimpse of it. She didn't hear anything.

"Hello, Raven…" that voice. That cold, cruel, dark, daunting, twisted voice… no. It couldn't be him… it was…

"Slade…" she muttered. She put her hand on Beast Boy's hand, about to teleport.

"Leaving so soon? I just wanted to chat," he said chat with cruel emphasis. Raven knew they were in danger if she didn't get out quick. She closed her eyes, and tried to get them away. But something was wrong. She couldn't… she felt so weak recently. And now… it was not good. The way things are, she'd rather be at the tower fighting the shadow with the team. Now she has Slade to deal with it… "You're not scared. Are you? How can you fear what you can't see? Seeing is believing. What if I'm not real? What if I'm an illusion, like with Robin?"

Raven's eyes glow white. "What do you want?!" she said angrily, getting up. Then she heard it again. His laugh. That laugh that could send chills down even the most twisted minds of criminals. The laugh that Raven loathed and pray she never had to hear it again as long as she lived. It gave her nightmares the first time she heard it. The laugh that could throw even the sanest of all men deep into the dark abyss of insanity.

"Raven, your team can barely beat me together. In your condition, alone… why would you want to even think about fighting me? Why don't you teleport? Leave and be safe? Protect the one you lo-"

"NO! Slade, if you want him, you have to go through me!"

"Raven, Raven, Raven… you give me too little credit. It would be too easy to take you out now. Besides, I have greater plans for you. And don't worry about Beast Boy. I don't want to hurt him… yet…"

Tears were struggling in Raven's eyes again. Tears that she was in no condition to fight and would most likely be destroyed by Slade. And Beast Boy. But she fought to keep them in. "Go… away…" she said very angrily.

"It doesn't matter if I go away now, or later. Because sooner or later, you'll be mine. And no one will be able to help you," Slade said. He laughed that laugh again, and it faded slowly. Eventually, all was silent. But it wasn't a silence Raven liked. She picked up Beast Boy and hoisted him on her back. She attempted levitation, but it did not work for her. Sighing a frustrated sigh, she started to head towards the city.

**Heh, never expected Slade to come in, did you? I hope you enjoyed chapter 3.** **It was a fun write.. :)**


	4. The Intruder Revealed

**Chapter 4:** _The Intruder Revealed_

Robin and Cyborg moved slowly towards a dark and eerie building. It wasn't a normal building. Inside of it was one particular villain hangout. Cyborg took quite a bit of convincing to get him to go with him. But he did it. He wouldn't be able to go in alone this time, like he did in Tokyo, and lay down a can of butt kicking. No, he'd have to keep his cover. Cyborg had to come in case it got blown. So they dressed up in disguises.

Robin wore a long overcoat that was black as night and made of heavy material. It alone covered his whole costume underneath. To go with this was a hat that was pulled over his mask. But he could still see fine.

Cyborg wore an immense amount of black clothing as well. He had huge dark boots covering his metal feet, and bulky black pants covering his legs. He had a huge black hoodie on, with over-sized black gloves and the hood pulled up. No one, even Star, could tell who they really were.

Robin's plan was to get information on this shadow thing. He and Cy went over multiple times their story. They were renegade bounty hunters, hired by a mysterious person. They are said to be the best of the best, but no one knows about them. They're so secretive, they can take out a target without leaving a single trace they were there. Of course, this was going to be difficult when confronted with an entire room of criminals. Robin laughed at the fact that the criminals had these hideouts. It was a perfect ploy to go in and get dirt on any criminals they didn't know enough about. And they let them keep it for that purpose. To get information.

The two Titans in disguise walked down the steps. Robin slowly opened the door, and they were greeted with the unpleasant aroma of tobacco. They approached the front, both taking their seats quietly. Literally hundreds of criminals were in this place. Or at least guys and girls who look like they'd sell you out to protect their own hides.

"Hey, what's your poison?" the bartender spoke up to the two.

"Information," Robin said. His voice was muffled and hard to hear through the huge overcoat. The bartender smiled and a hint of glee came in his eyes.

"Nothing's free, friend. I know everything that goes on around these parts. I got information on all the criminals, crooks, and super villains in this town. What are you looking for specifically?"

"A shadow. It looks in every way like a shadow."

The bartended seemed to get uneasy at this. He spoke up quietly "alright. Follow me," he stated. Rob and Cy got up and followed him to a door. He opened it and motioned for them to come in. He shut the door.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. From its name down to its powers," Cyborg said. A device he built a while back that would only work for him disguised his voice.

"If you expect me to say anything, pay up first."

"How much?" Robin said, irritated.

"Two thousand dollars."

Robin handed him the cash without question. "Spill"

"Alright then. His real name is unknown, so we call him Kage. His powers? Well, he's fast. Very fast. And really strong too. No normal person can stand up to him, that's for sure. If he fights in darkness, any attack made on him will faze right through him. So only fighting him in light is useful. He can blend with shadows that are nearby and travel through them. He would be impossible to pick up on any bio scanners. Any pain that would be inflicted on a normal human would be only a fraction of what he feels. I've only heard a rumour about this one, but some say he can go into the mind of people and possess them. And…" he motioned for the two to step closer. They did and when he spoke he was very quiet. "Some say he's now working for Slade who returned."

Their faces were covered, but that didn't stop all the colour from draining from them. Robin almost lost it right then and there. But he kept his cool, barely.

"Slade huh?" Cyborg spoke up.

"That's right. You need anything on him?"

"No, we're fine. Thanks. Come on Ro-…bo…" said Cyborg, finding it ironically funny he was calling Robin Robo. But he did not laugh. The two left the "hideout" and continued back to the tower.

"So, you think what he said about Slade is true?" Cyborg asked.

"I hope to God it isn't. If he came back, and the two are teamed up… that could mean trouble."

Cyborg nodded and the two continued back to the tower in silence. He was uneasy about all the new information. He had recorded every word the bartender said to them with a built-in audio recording device.

Raven had no idea where else to go. The thought of calling Robin on the communicator to tell him what she had heard from Slade was the last thing on her mind. The first thing she wanted to do was get the hell out of there as fast as she could. Surprisingly, Slade was not following her. It slightly relieved her. She decided she would call Robin as soon as she got to… wherever it was she was going. She looked around the streets and the odd stares people gave her – she figured it must be because of the unconscious boy on her back – but no one questioned her or approached her. Raven thought a hotel would be a good idea. So she made her way to the nearest hotel. One problem: she had no clue where the nearest hotel was. She was too self-aware and a little on the emotional side to ask someone for directions to the nearest one. So she continued onward, north, she assumed, and hoped she would come across one soon.

**Hey everyone! I know, this is a short and rather dull chapter, but it is essential to the story. Well, the next one won't be as dull! Oh, and while I'm here, I'd like to give a shout-out to LunadiDomani. Keep writing that awesome story of yours!**

**End **


	5. Awakening

**Chapter 5: **_Awakening_

Raven bustled through the street, her feet clumsily taking her forward slowly. She's been walking for so long now, and carrying Beast Boy all this distance as well was tiring her out at an alarming pace. And the emotional stress burning inside her was slowly getting to her. She walked, a little aimlessly on. Raven REALLY needed to take a break. But, no… she couldn't. Not whilst Beast Boy was like this. She needed to get him inside, somewhere safe where she can watch over him with ease. Absentmindedly, she explored her surroundings. Though she paid no attention to them, her eyes slowly wandered the streets. Why no one was coming up to her, questioning her a thousand times over and about the Teen Titans she didn't know, but was grateful. The last thing she needed was some stalker fan-boy following her everywhere. Or fan-girl. God forbid if that happened… she stopped thinking right there. And pressed onwards.

It was only about six more minutes of slow walking later, but she finally found a hotel. It looked decent. She walked in and saw a blonde lady busy at her computer, typing frantically.

"Um… hi," Raven said as she approached. The lady stopped typing and turned her bright brown eyes to Raven and gave her a smile. But Raven felt the smile was half-hearted and weak. Must be a hard day's work for her.

"Good afternoon, miss. Raven, from the Teen Titans?" Raven only nodded slightly. The lady, her name tag said Karen, would not question her further because she saw from one look at the odd sight before her, they needed a place to rest. She got a key from behind her and handed it over. "Room 236, fifth floor. Don't worry about paying for now, I can see the two of you need a warm bed."

Raven nodded thanks and took the key and got on the elevator. She waited, more exhausted than ever. All she wanted to do was lay her head down on a pillow and sleep for a few years.

The elevator finally stopped up at fifth floor and opened. She exited, and approached down the hall. She read lazily rooms… 233. 234. 235. Ah, here it is. Room 236. She put in the key and opened it. Now if it wasn't Raven, she'd be breath taken by the enormous and very nice room. But seeing how it is, she walked in with only one thought on her mind: sleep. She didn't care about any of her surroundings. She saw it! Finally, the bed. Wait. Something wrong… _the_ bed? There's only one. Raven quickly scanned the hotel room and finally realized that the room only had one bed in it. A big one, sure. But ONLY one. Raven was slightly annoyed at the lady's – what was her name? Karen? – quick assumption that they were together. But, she couldn't complain really. She put Beast Boy on the bed and saw he was sleeping peacefully. Well, she hoped it was peacefully. She smiled a small smile despite all the stress and exhaustion she was having. Then, suddenly, she felt like she was on the verge of tears. She suddenly went from exhausted to depressed and exhausted. She knew why, too. The emotional stress she had been feeling had finally caught up to her. She lay down quietly beside BB. She was also about to cry for him. She couldn't hold her tears in any more and cried. She cried hard, too. Never had she cried like this in her life before. All the feelings of the past day or so crept in and she cried and cried. She finally cried herself to sleep.

Beast Boy's eyes slowly fluttered open. Strange, this bed was very comfortable. Not his own bed for sure. It was way too comfy for him. His vision wasn't in focus and he was hardly awake. He also felt something against his back. It felt… nice, pleasant. Welcoming was the best word, though. His vision slowly came in. He was staring at a pink wall. Weird. His walls weren't pink… were they? No, of course not. As he lay in bed pondering where he was, the pondering was waking him up. He slowly sat up on his back and turned his head left and right, watching the new room, confused. But not afraid. He looked around. Among things he saw was a clock (reading 6:15 P.M.), a bathroom (because he saw a toilet in it), lots of doors, a lot more pink, a dark cloak, huge pink pillows, a huge pink comforter… wait.

Dark cloak? Beast Boy touched gently, and moved the figure to its side. Raven. He blushed immensely at this. But upon closer inspection, he saw the hood of her cloak soaked. And the pillow. Basically, everything near her face was sopping wet. He felt sympathy, as he figured she must've been crying. He didn't know why. It wasn't like Raven to be crying like that. Or at least he thought. Despite not knowing where he was, he got up and thought Raven could use some cheering up when she woke.

And what better way to cheer her? Eggs. Yes, eggs. Not herbal tea. Herbal tea is to calm her. But eggs are to cheer her up. Beast Boy was a master at watching subtle hints given off by everyone. It came partially with the animal gene. But it was always there since he was a child. He liked watching people, and soon learned how to read even the smallest hint of body language. He became a master of it with the animal help. He'd bite his own distaste for anything bad happening to animals, because he knew Raven needed it. He noted she didn't always eat eggs a lot either. So it would be a nice surprise for her.

He whistled a horrible tune, but it didn't sound bad. Just so out of tune with what he was attempting to whistle. He slowly cooked the eggs.

Raven stirred slightly in her sleep. Her nose wrinkled a few times. Her ears twitched from the soft sound. Her nose absorbing the scent. Then her eyes slowly opened. She lay there, listening to the soft beat of his whistling, wafting in the scent of the eggs being cooked. She smiled. Then thought clearer. The only other person in the room was Beast Boy. And he was cooking eggs…?

_Wow, he wouldn't do that for just anyone. He must care a lot about me,_ Raven mused. She got up and walked up behind him, watching him cook the eggs and whistle that soothing tune of his. He was pretty focused on making them, so he didn't notice Raven near him or awake.

"Eggs? I didn't think you'd ever cook eggs, Gar," Raven said quietly.

"Raven! You're awake. Yeah. I'm cooking some eggs for you."

Raven, despite knowing he was already cooking eggs for her, smiled. She went to the table and sat down, still tired from the night before. She looked around the room and saw all the pink in it. She was kind of annoyed by it.

"Why are you cooking eggs? I know you hate them. Or anything that comes from animals."

"I thought you could use some cheering up," he said. Raven didn't show it, but deep down she was impressed and very touched that he knew what could cheer her up, "Because I saw the wet pillow and your hood when I woke up."

Raven flinched. That was something she didn't see coming. She felt embarrassed as well.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Rae. I won't tell anyone. You don't have to be ashamed of yourself in front of me. Here, eat up. You could really use it," Beast Boy placed the plate of eggs along with a fork in front of Raven. He proceeded to make himself a bowl of cereal. Corn Pops was the only cereal left. BB absolutely despised them. But there was nothing else in the line of breakfast that didn't involve animals.

"So, where are we?" asked Beast Boy before he put a mouthful of the dreaded cereal in his mouth. He cringed.

"In a hotel," she started, after swallowing a mouthful of eggs. She looked at Beast Boy and saw the questioning look on his face. "Shadow attacked us. It knocked you out, and I took you to safety. You were out for two days."

Despite how she appeared casual, talking in her monotone, she was very anxious and nervous. Why? Because she still hasn't gotten her answer from Beast Boy. He got knocked out a moment before he could tell her what he would say. She quietly munched her eggs, eyeing him from time to time, watching him eat his cereal and laughing inwardly at the faces he made every time he put the spoon in his mouth.

"So… I got knocked out for a while… and you took me here?" Raven just nodded, remaining quiet. Beast Boy thought.

Hmm. Wow, I can't believe how much Raven cares for me. Well, she does have feelings for me. OH CRAP! Raven doesn't know how I feel about her… I should tell her. As soon as… I finish eating. No! Be brave. Tell her now.

"Raven, you like me?"

Raven coughed briefly at the surprise of a question she didn't see coming. Once she calmed down, she answered. "Yes, Beast Boy. I do."

"Oh… awesome. Well uhm… um… I uh- err… l-like you too?" he stuttered. He didn't intend to say it as a question but he couldn't help it one bit. He was blushing furiously.

"You know, you're really cute when you're nervous." Raven blushed upon saying this.

Beast Boy flashed Raven a huge grin. "Th-thanks… so, does this mean we're, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I think once we have our first date, we can say that."

"Really?!"

"Mmhmm"

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna go out with me? I mean, if you're not busy," he scratched the back of his neck nervously. He smiled nervously, trying to look cute.

"Yes. I'm not busy now. How about we go right now?"

"YEAH!" Beast Boy said loud, jumping up, ecstatic.

"Then let's go," Raven stated and got up, slowly leaving the room waiting for Beast Boy to follow.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this installment. I hope Raven isn't too out of character. If she is, I apologize. Next chapter, she should be (I think she is). Thank you for reading. Review if you have time, good or bad. I like some feedback every now and then.**


	6. The Date and Powerless?

**Chapter 6:** _The Date… and Powerless?_

The two Titans on their first date were traveling to Raven's favourite café. Who would've thought BB would be so easily convinced to go there? Besides, what other date places were open at 6:20 P.M.? The beeping of her communicator pushed her out of her musings. She opened it and saw the distressed face of Robin. He looked greasy, too. Has he been up all night?

"Raven, bad news…" he started, breathing heavily. She waited patiently while slowly walking with Beast Boy. "Slade might be back."

Well, Raven already knew that. "I know."

"What?!" Robin yelled.

"He talked to me when I teleported Beast Boy away from the tower with that shadow attacking us."

Robin was going to ask why she didn't call him right away, but was so exhausted. He could hardly sleep. His obsession with Slade was slowly returning. And that was worse than hitting him like a bag of bricks. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He said it'd be too easy to take me out. He also said he had bigger plans for me."

"Crap… Raven, do you think he means Trigon?" Raven shook her head. She knew Trigon was banished from her completely, coming with being able to beat him, despite any prophecies. She couldn't sense any presence of him anywhere inside her mind, or out. "What do you think he means?"

"I don't know," she replied flatly, almost as if she were saying 'do I look like I'm a psychic?' True, she was an empath, but not a psychic.

"Alright. I think the tower is safe, so you and Beast Boy can return here as soon as possible."

"We'll be there, after our d-… after we spend some time with each other," Raven said, slightly blushing. Robin raised an eyebrow, nodding. And turned off his communicator. He fell asleep on the spot about five seconds later.

"You're unusually quiet, Garfield."

"Huh? Oh, sorry… heh, do you have to call me that?" Raven only nodded. Deep down, calling him Garfield was her own way of saying that she cares about him. "Well, Slade came to you? When? You said he didn't hurt you. But if he is back, that's dangerous. Do you think we can beat him?"

Raven so very badly wanted to say yes. But she saw what that shadow can do, and if they were working together, there would be trouble. She sighed, "I don't know."

"Crap…" Beast Boy muttered, "how about we worry about that later? We came here to have a good time."

Raven nodded, surprised by Beast Boy's thoughtfulness of the situation. "Hey Cassie," she said approaching the counter.

"Raven, so nice to see you! It's been a while since you've been here. Oh! And you brought a friend… Beast Boy! Hi!" the lady said. She had shoulder-length black hair and emerald green eyes, not far off from the shade of green of BB's. She smiled warmly, and she was rather pretty. "Take your seats, and I'll be with you in a moment!"

Raven led Beast Boy to a table in the back of the café, pretty much hidden from sight. "Cassie? You know, she's kind of cute…" Beast Boy said playfully, raising his eyebrows at Raven.

"Watch your tongue; we're the ones on the… date…" Raven said, faking irritation and finding it rather difficult to say the word date. She blushed. Beast Boy laughed.

"Don't worry Rae, I wouldn't be on a date with anyone else," Beast Boy tried at an attempt to be romantic. It worked, as he noted Raven's blush grow deeper.

"Thank you," she managed. She wondered why something hadn't exploded yet. It wasn't like her powers to not act up. She expected it to happen… but no. Nothing.

"So, what you two like?" Cassie said, walking over, breaking Raven out of her thoughts.

"I'll just have whatever Rae has," Beast Boy said.

"Herbal tea. Hold the sugar."

"Of course. You know, Beast Boy, you're cute," Cassie said, winking at him, and walking away from the two. Raven was irritated.

"Haha. I always knew the ladies found me attractive," Beast Boy said, grinning that big grin he had.

"Well, let's see how you like herbal tea with no sugar. And if you don't drink it, you'll hurt my feelings," Raven stated. It was a small way of getting back at Beast Boy when he said Cassie was kind of cute. And the only way he would try it is if she said that.

"Hey, no problem. And," he leaned in closer, getting a serious look on his face, "you have feelings?" This hurt Raven. Her stoic expression showed a glimpse of pain, but went back to the plain face it was.

"_Very _funny," she remarked, with a lot more venom in her voice than she intended.

"Whoa… I'm sorry," Beast Boy said, placing his hand over Raven's, "I was only joking. Please don't be mad." Raven looked into his eyes, trying to pull her hand out from under his. But his grip tightened as she tried. She saw genuine kindness in his eyes and knew he was truly sorry. Before she could respond, Cassie walked over.

"Two herbal teas, no sugar. Enjoy!" she said, giving yet another wink at Beast Boy and walking away. He stared at Raven for a second, who was looking into her tea. Beast Boy blushed as he realized his hand was still over hers. He took it away slowly. Instantly, Raven missed the warmth it promised. Beast Boy braved a sip of the tea.

_Hey this isn't half that bad. How come Raven has never told me how it is before?_ Beast Boy thought, slowly drinking the tea more and more.

"You… you like it?" Raven asked half in shock, half expecting him to say he was only doing it to be nice to her.

"Yeah I do! How come you never told me this tasted so good?" Raven eyed him skeptically, seeing if he were joking or not.

"You never asked."

"Oh, yeah I guess that's true. But now that I've tasted it, you gotta let me try some of those rare teas you have back at the tower."

Now Raven believed he wasn't just trying to be kind. He really did like it. "Maybe. Depends on if I want to share them. They're hard to get you know."

Beast Boy looked at her with wide eyes, his infamous puppy dog look he gave to someone whenever he wanted his way. And if that didn't work, he'd transform into a puppy and do it again. Almost always worked. _Almost_. "Pleeeease Raven?" he whined, sounding almost like a child.

Raven smirked a bit. "Fine, but you have to do something for me."

"Alright, what?"

"You'll find out in time," Raven said in her monotone. But Beast Boy could just sense the smugness in it. The two spent the next 20 minutes just chatting about general stuff while Raven finished her tea. Beast Boy's was gone about three minutes after he got it. Once she finished she asked if Beast Boy wanted to leave, which he agreed. The two approached the counter.

"Hey cutie! Hey Raven!" Cassie greeted, in her ever-so-friendly, almost too friendly (to Beast Boy) way.

"Cassie," Raven said, retaining the monotone but feeling anger, "two dollars per tea, right?"

"Oh, of course… but, no charge for you, handsome!" Cassie said, indicating Beast Boy. "Maybe you and I can get together some time, darling?" Raven, without a moment hesitation, put her arm around Beast Boy's shoulders – much to his surprise and content.

"_We_ are on a date, and _he_ would not like to go out with you. Do I make myself clear?" her monotone was gone, and her voice was drenched in anger. All colour in Cassie's face drained and she squeaked.

"Yes ma'am. No charge for you either. Have a pleasant day," she said in an eerie voice that was not her usual peppy, happy self. The two Titans left the café.

"We're not going back there," Raven stated simply. Beast Boy laughed nervously, realizing Raven still had her arm over his shoulders protectively. They walked for a few minutes in relative silence. When Raven decided they were a safe distance from the café and Cassie, she took her arm off her green friend… no, _boyfriend_ and sighed out of relief.

"I didn't know you cared so much about me, Rae."

"Uhhm… don't let it get around," she stated quietly, blushing again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just surprised that nothing in the café exploded," he said all this while taking a bold move and slipping his gloved green hand into Raven's soft pale hand. She tensed at the touch, but slowly relaxed and gripped his hand rather tightly. A little too tightly for Beast Boy's tastes, but he didn't mind.

"Yeah, me too…"

"Uh, what if your powers stopped working?" Beast Boy said, slightly afraid. Raven rolled her eyes as if it were preposterous. But then shortly realized, he may be right.

"Well, let me see. Azarath metrion zinthos!" she said, focusing upon a nearby car. But it just sat there; not lifting in the air like it was supposed to.

"This isn't good…" Beast Boy said quietly. "We should head back to the tower and investigate this." As much as Raven wanted to stay with out with Beast Boy, she knew he was right. This was not good.


	7. Interlude1: Worry

**Chapter 6.5 (Interlude):**_Worry_

The two Titans on their date, although it didn't feel like it to them, walked back to the tower hand-in-hand instead of flying. They would talk to Robin about it. Since he was so good at that detective work, maybe he could figure out something. As much as Beast Boy wanted to prove himself that he could figure out things, he couldn't come to any logical conclusions. Nor could Raven. It would take the whole team to figure out what was happening. Raven could feel the worry protruding out of Beast Boy, regardless if she had her powers or not. She was worried too.

"Beast Boy, are you alright? You seem… different… quiet. And it's scaring me," Raven said. With some real fear in her voice.

"I'm… I just… I," Beast Boy stammered. He took in a deep breath and tried again. "I am just concerned for you Raven. What if your powers don't come back? And what if Robin kicks you off the team because you can't contribute anymore?" Beast Boy said this as his eyes were becoming moist. He was so scared of something like that. "And if that happens, what if I never see you again?" He was now sobbing fully. The two stopped, and Raven dragged him into an alley. He was making a scene with the curious on-lookers.

"Beast Boy. Look at me." She said, placing her hands on both his shoulders. He managed to barely meet her gaze. "You're jumping to conclusions. We both know Robin, as stuck-up as he can be sometimes, is a great friend and leader. He wouldn't do something like that just because my powers are… incapable of functioning. Besides, my powers wouldn't just, out of the blue, leave me for good."

"But remember the incident with the Beast?" he asked. Raven nodded only slightly. "Robin thought I hurt you because you were in my teeth. He jumped to that conclusion quickly, and I almost got put in jail because of him…" Raven's grip tightened on his shoulders.

"You're being irrational. That situation doesn't have anything to do with this one. And that was a while ago when Robin was still warming up to the idea of a team and the betrayal of… a certain girl. That set him back, and he beat himself up about it. Almost as much as you. Robin jumped to a conclusion that she was trustworthy. But she wasn't, and Robin won't make the same mistakes he has in the past." Raven was surprised she could explain this all without actually saying her name. And Beast Boy seemed to understand.

"Thanks, Rae…" he said. And after a moment of awkward silence, Beast Boy threw his arms around her and pulled Raven into a big hug. It almost rivaled one of Starfire's hugs. Raven was taken aback a minute, but eventually accepted his warm embrace and hugged him back. The two stood there for a moment, enjoying the moment. Each one thought any second Cyborg would come in and interrupt, just like he had so many other times the two shared a moment like this. Beast Boy pulled back and smiled the smile Raven melted inside to. Oh, how that smile got to her every time. "You know, it's funny. Normally you're the pessimist, and I'm the optimist."

"Y-yeah…" Raven said surprised at the words he used in that statement. Although a little ashamed that she gave off that pessimistic attitude and it was so noticeable, she couldn't help but feel loved.

_Loved… did I just- I-uh um…it m-must be… my powers_, Raven thought, afraid of what her thoughts might reveal to her. She silently thanked Azar that no one could hear her thoughts. But she couldn't help but wonder; did she feel love for him…? She put it out of her mind as the two approached the edge of the city before they had to fly to the island Titan's Tower was on.

* * *

**Hello. To my lovely anonymous reviewer, that made me laugh a lot. Slade is in this story because I wanted him to be and he's going to play a sinister role. I'm in control of this story, not you. And an empty threat like reporting abuse for no reason will do nothing for you. I want Slade in my story, so deal. Besides, Slade isn't the worst thing... yet.Anyway, you may be wondering what this is. It's a short little scene I wrote in between two major events, or revelations. This has come now because I won't post the next actual chapter for a bit, and the Raven and Beast Boy fluff is going to die down for a while. So I gave them this scene to satisfy that. Mostly for myself, ehehh... but it's touching, I think. Well I'm done rambling. Chapter 7 will be soon to follow! **


	8. A Cold Truth

**Chapter 7: **_A Cold Truth_

Beast Boy set Raven down lightly from his pterodactyl form, and transformed back into his normal form beside her. Given the heart lifting talk from his girlfriend… _girlfriend_, the word just seemed so odd to use, he was ready to give everything he had to help her. He hoped the team would be as welcome as he was about this whole thing. The two walked in the tower and waiting impatiently, still hand-in-hand, as the elevator made its ascent to the top floor. It opened and the two walked in the common room. They were greeted by Cyborg.

"HE-" he said, but stopped. He looked at their hands, unable to complete what he was saying, looking like an idiot.

"Friends Beast Boy and Raven! I am so glad you two have returned," Starfire said cheerfully, collecting the two of them in a bone-crushing hug, as she was so infamous for.

"Hey Star," Beast Boy said, breathless as she released the two.

"Come friends. We have been waiting for the return of you two to start the watching of movies!" Starfire was still oblivious to the obvious signs of affection the two were showing. Robin was on the couch, sleeping. The metal and alien Titan have tried to wake Robin. But to no avail. He was out like a brick. Cyborg finally came out of his stupor.

"Well, well, well… we have two couples in the tower now?" Cyborg said, trying to sound happy. Beast Boy swore he heard some hints of smugness like he was going to enjoy this a lot. To everyone's surprise, Raven spoke up first.

"Yes. And you're just going to have to live with it now." Everyone looked at her as if she just grew another limb. Even Robin, who had awoken by this time, was surprised as ever.

"Glorious! Perhaps you two and Robin and I can do the double date some time?" Starfire asked eagerly. Robin's face went a slight shade of pink.

"Sounds good Starfire. But we have something important to tell you," Raven said seriously. There was a pause and it was unusually hard for her to say what she needed next. At this, Beast Boy squeezed her hand encouragingly. She sighed. "My powers don't work anymore."

"Don't work? What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I'll show you," she stated blankly. She raised her hand to Robin. He seemed to shiver, Raven noted. She couldn't help but smirk. "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" she said aloud. Robin hid his head behind his arms, but then realized he didn't feel anything and lowered them. "See," she said flatly.

"But how?" Starfire asked, looking at Raven oddly.

"I don't know. I came here hoping you would help me figure out why. Be- _Garfield_, has already said he'd be willing to help me through this and try to figure it out no matter what. I…" she looked at Beast Boy, smiled when she saw his flustered expression, his gaze set downwards. She also looked at all the other Titans and saw them with serious expressions and faces listening. She took a deep breath, not being one comfortable with asking for help, but knew she had to. "Am asking you all to help," she finally finished.

"Of course we'll help, Rae," Cyborg offered. He walked up and smiled at the two. "Since your powers are directly linked with your emotions, I'll do a scan on your neural passageways." Raven nodded, and all the Titans proceeded to the infirmary. Raven sat down on the table, Beast Boy right near her, holding her hand tightly still. He hoped they would figure out what was making her powers no longer work so they could help her.

Cyborg proceeded to hooking her up to a machine. He put a helmet-like object with a bunch of cords running to a machine. He started typing some stuff on a keyboard. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," he said reassuringly. Raven felt a small tingling sensation in her brain – it felt odd and made her nauseous. But at least it didn't hurt, like he said he wouldn't.

"So, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked; his voice filled with concern.

"I don't see anything wrong with her neural passageways. They're all normal… weird. Hmm…" Cyborg typed once again on the keyboard he was working at.

Hours later, Cyborg still hadn't found out anything that was wrong with Raven. Starfire and Robin were asleep on one of the beds next to each other. Beast Boy looked very tired but he's been optimistic throughout the whole thing and being there for Raven. Cyborg worked relentlessly at the computer, thinking of everything he can to search about it. Raven was as well getting tired, but she focused on staying awake. Suddenly, Cyborg's limits reached and he went into off-line mode to restore his energy. Raven sighed.

"Beast Boy, you should take Cyborg to his room." He nodded and proceeded to taking him to recharge. He transformed into a gorilla and picked him up and left.

"Hello Raven," it said. Slade. He was nowhere in sight.

"Slade… what do you want?" Raven was scared but would never show it.

"You, Raven. Soon, you will be all but impenetrable to my every word. I could tell you to kill your oh-so-loved boyfriend, and you wouldn't take a moment's hesitation." Raven's eyes widened. Mind control of her was his plan…? Well it didn't seem to be going well if it was.

"Mind control, Slade? In what means? My mind is much too powerful for you to control."

"Or so you think. Soon, every fiber of your being will be irresistible to my command. Just you wait Raven. You're going to do everything as I say…"

"Never! I won't! You can go to hell," Raven said furiously. She hadn't been so angry before. Just as she said go to hell, Beast Boy walked in. His ears drooped.

"What?" he said, sounding like he was hurt.

"Garfield!" Raven said, jumping off the table and hugging him for dear life. "Not you…" she whispered softly into his ear. "Slade… he was here. But I think he's gone now. He… he said his plan for me was to mind control me. I don't know how, exactly. But he said I wouldn't be able to resist his commands. I'm so scared…" Beast Boy was listening as he wrapped his arms around her, surprised at this unexpected display of emotion. But life is full of surprises, he thought. He also wondered why she was calling him Garfield now.

"Raven, don't worry. Whatever Slade has planned, we'll stop it. We'll find a way to stop him from mind controlling you. And no matter what he says, don't believe it. Slade's the master of lies and tricks." He looked down at Raven's hair and put his gloved hand in it, and started ruffling it gently. "Everything will be fine…" Beast Boy was again shocked. He didn't expect to do this… ever. To be so comforting to Raven.

"Okay…" she said, but her voice wavered and sounded like it was going to break.

"If you want, you can sleep in my room. I… I have two beds in there." Raven nodded and the two proceeded to Beast Boy's room. To Raven's surprise, the room was cleaned and smelled nice, even.

"Since when do you keep your room clean?" she asked.

"Oh, heh… since a while ago. By blowing off extra steam before, I meant cleaning…" Raven couldn't help but give the tiniest chuckle at this. Beast Boy's spirit lifted as soon as he heard that. "You take the bottom bunk." She didn't disagree. The two lie on their beds and fell asleep, minds on each other and the situation.

Raven woke up in the bottom bunk and moaned from the softness of the bed. It was much more soft than her bed. She wasn't really used to it, but it was nice. She looked over at the clock. It was only 5:30 A.M. She groggily got up, and left the room, not feeling very tired at all. She didn't notice the top bunk was missing a body in it. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She cupped a bit of it in her hands and splashed her face. She moaned quietly from the refreshing feel of the ice-cold water on her face. She yawned despite being so awake, and proceeded to the common room to have some tea. She walked in and it was pitch black. She turned on the light and…

"_**SURPRISE!**_" all four Titans shouted at the top of their lungs. Raven's hair flew back and she looked dumbfounded. She looked up and saw a huge banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!" She was dumbfounded. She didn't even remember today was her birthday! She also pondered why everyone was up so early. The four approached her, all wearing big goofy smiles.

"Happy birthday, Rae," Beast Boy said normally. But Raven took one look at that smile of his and her knees felt weak. She finally fell out of her stunned state.

"Th-thank you…" she managed, her monotone clearly hiding the joy and surprise. Her eyes wandered the room. There were lots of balloons up. All of them black, dark blue, or purple. She also saw lots of confetti – also featured in the same colours as the balloons. It gave the room a dark look and Raven admired it. The party started proceeding and the four had a huge breakfast they all worked on cooking for her. Each one made something of their own talent. Cyborg made lots of waffles. Starfire… made Brolors (Raven was deathly afraid of them), Robin made eggs, and Beast Boy made some tofu bacon, tofu eggs, lots of toast, and two herbal teas. Everyone sat down and started eating, all talking about everything and anything except the situation at hand. Raven was afraid of that coming, but was thankful that her friends would go so out of their way to make such an awesome breakfast after the way her last year birthday was like.


	9. Birthday! Part 1

**Chapter 8:**_Birthday! Part 1_

The Titans finished their breakfast within an hour. And, much to everyone's surprise, the Brolors were edible. And decent – proven only after Robin braved eating one. No one else would, of course. They just talked. Like normal, every day teenagers. They didn't talk about their crime fighting or villains, or any of their powers, or any other associations regarding being heroes or villains. They talked far into the day.

"I have to thank you all. For everything," everyone stopped chatting and eyed Raven expectantly. "Not only for the breakfast. But… ever since the beginning, ever since inviting me to this team… you guys, my friends. My family… have… made me feel welcome and at home. You respected my privacy and I, in turn, did the same for you. Except for some…" she said smirking and indicating Beast Boy a little. He scratched his neck. "If you hadn't of let me join the team, I would've… probably not been here today. Nobody would have. But you… we… banded together, and fought through thick and thin, always covering each other's backs." She paused to take a breath and looked at everyone's faces. They were all of shock, pride, and happiness mixed into one messy expression. This wasn't common of Raven, to give a heart-warming and positive speech. But every word came from her heart and she worded it so perfectly into what none of the Titans have heard. From anyone else. So she would be the first to do it. No one ever stops and truly appreciates the Titans. "We didn't let anyone get to us. Trigon. Slade. Terra. Blackfire. Brother Blood. The Brain. And all those other idiots we've put in jail – we always accomplish our goals because we're a fierce, hard working team. We don't let each other down and we never will… and I just… want to be sure," man this was hard for Raven. But she had to be absolutely sure her family wouldn't leave her, or disband. "We always stay together." She waited silently to let her speech sink in. Everyone was in states of complete shock. Beast Boy regained his composure first.

"Whoa, Rae. Don't worry. We'll never be apart. None of us. We'll stay together! Right, guys?" he looked around to his teammates, all of them nodding gracefully. Starfire had a tear in her eye.

"Friend! That is the most wonderful speech I have ever heard about us! Thank you!" Starfire collected all the Titans in a huge hug, seemingly wrapping her arms around all of them, some how.

"Not to ruin the moment, but we have a lot of stuff to do still!" Cyborg said, almost breathless. Starfire released the team, Robin hiding a blush.

"Yeah! Raven, we planned a lot for your special day today!" said Beast Boy enthusiastically. Raven nodded slightly, her stoic face returning after her emotion-filled speech. She felt so good about it – like a large weight has been removed from her shoulders. Raven never would've been able to say something like that if her powers had been working, and feared she never would have. But now she did. Now, she would be able to die at peace, if that the case comes to be. The five all piled in the T-Car.

"We each are going to spend quality time with you today! Right after we go shopping!" Starfire cried.

"Yeah! Hope you're okay with this, but this is how it works," Cyborg said, getting in the driver seat. He pulled out a chart down from the top of the windshield and started pointing to crudely drawn images of the Titans. "First, we all go down to the mall, and you can pick out as many gifts as you want! Of course, we each got something on our for you later – but that doesn't mean you don't get more." Raven was already feeling spoiled. She wanted to protest, but Cyborg spoke so fast she couldn't even get a word in. "We're paying for everything, so don't worry about your own salary. But please don't try to get it too high!" he said with unrealistic tears falling from his eyes. Beast Boy and Robin glared at Cyborg. He smiled a fake smile at his mistake, and continued on. "After we go shopping, you'll be spending the rest of the morning with yours truly. And we are going to go to a free-style poetry reading contest!" he pointed to a scroll of paper held by someone who looked like a very crudely drawn Shakespeare. "After that, we go back to Titans Tower for a huge lunch, which will be imported from all the finest restaurants across town!"

"AND TOFU!" cried Beast Boy. Cyborg glared at him for a second before continuing.

"This, of course will be free due to such an occasion, and the situation with your last year birthday." Raven held up her hand and Cyborg stopped.

"Okay. Stop right there for a second. How about you tell me the rest later?"

"But there isn't much left! I've been up all night cooking and preparing this speech!" Cyborg look dejected. Robin put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"You can explain the rest later. Right now, let's just get to the mall." Cyborg sulked and nodded reluctantly. He started the car and they were off.

A few hours later after the mall, the Titans exited. Raven had about 30 brand new books – she honestly tried to stop, but unfortunately for her, it was very difficult to say no to Beast Boy. She also had 20 new different bottles of shampoo, courtesy of Starfire whom Raven thought Starfire wanted to 'test' some out for herself – not that Raven minded, however. Also about 15 new CDs, thanks to Robin and his undying love for music and his ultra persistence, no matter how many times Raven said no… and from Cyborg, she got 25 new horror movies – Wicked Scary among them. She felt so spoiled right now.

"Alright! Raven, we're off to the poetry-reading contest! Y'all fly home and get the lunch ready!" Cyborg waved the rest of the team off and they quickly left. Beast Boy remained. He gave a quick, tight hug to Raven whom returned it quickly. The two split apart and Beast Boy flew off in hawk form. "You ready?" Raven nodded and the two proceeded to the contest.

The two got there – since it was such a nice day out, it was outside and there were many people of all genres. Old, young, skinny, fat, bald, men, women, preps, goths, metal-heads, and just many, many types of people. They weren't arguing either – well, not at least of which Raven could tell from right away. The contest soon began and Raven and Cyborg took a seat in the back to avoid the risk of being seen in public. They were lucky.

The contest droned on for a few hours. There were a lot of good poets, and some should just give up on writing altogether. "What a fantastic poem! Up next, we have Hilary Dro. Come on up!" the MC, a friendly dark-skinned male said. The girl – no older than the age of 13, approached the microphone. Her hair was golden blonde and hung down to her middle back. Her eyes were a bright green, and her smile was absolutely stunning. She spoke nervously into the microphone.

"Hey everyone. Well, I'm Hilary… and this is my poem. I entitled it, A Raven's Wing. Here goes…

Strong and Sturdy  
Holds fast and high  
Falter it won't  
And with it, will fly

A raven's wing

Dark, like it is  
An enchanting sight  
Belonging on a bird  
That is pure of might

A raven's wing

Falls from its previous owner  
But its beauty stands strong  
It will never be forgotten  
Don't ever be wrong

A raven's wing

A wing of innocence  
It is truly pure  
A wing of mystery  
Indeed, it is obscure

A raven's wing

Is weak alone  
Fragile, daring to break  
Precious care is needed  
Not to make a single mistake

A raven's wing."

She paused and watched the crowd nervously. She was waiting for the applause or booing which she seen from the people on the bad poems. Slowly, the clapping started. First one person, then another. And soon, the whole audience was in a roar of applause. Raven smiled, sensing the immense amounts of relief coming from the young girl. She knew she was a true visionary. Little did Raven realize how much she could relate to this poem.

"That was good, huh, Rae? She'll win for sure." He looked at her and she had her hood up and face down. The poem did touch her in a unique way. Cyborg decided it was time for them to leave. Raven didn't disagree. When the two got back to the T-Car, Cyborg stopped her. "Alright. Now, to give you another gift."

"But… you already got me movies. And a lot of them, too."

"Well, your last birthday wasn't exactly… the best birthday in the world. So, we want this one to be so you can forget those awful times." He said all this with a huge smile. He motioned in the T-Car and there were a box in the car. "You open that up later, okay?"

Raven again wanted to protest, but Cyborg held the keys in front of her face. "One last thing. You can drive the T-Car back to the tower." Raven was flabbergasted. She always helped work on the car, so she knew a lot about it. Almost as much as Cyborg, and she never got to drive it. Now she could. Once in her life, she'd use something she helped create. Raven agreed, forgetting about feeling spoiled.


	10. Birthday! Part 2

**Chapter 9:**_Birthday! Part 2_

Cyborg and Raven walked into the common room / kitchen and saw enough food that could feed a dozen people! Raven had deposited the present Cyborg got her in her room. All the Titans sat at the table and enjoyed a lunch with foods from various types of countries. Again, they all talked like normal teenagers. Raven thought that they were purposely avoiding talking about anything relating to their lives like that due to her condition. She was slightly annoyed by it, but Beast Boy flashed her his trademark grin, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _Ohh, that grin of his…_Raven thought with mock disgust. It took her every ounce of her fiber to not pounce on him.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked with the utmost innocence. Raven looked at her. "I believe you and I are supposed to go the 'Museum of Dark Art'?" Raven always wanted to go that museum on her free time. She barely contained her joy and just nodded, with the tiniest smile. "GLORIOUS! THEN LET US GO!" Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and flew off quicker than anyone could process what just happened.

"So, you got everything ready for tonight?" Robin asked Beast Boy when he was sure they were out of earshot.

"Yeah dude! I can't wait. I'm so nervous… ohh what if I say something stupid? Will she like what I wear? I DON'T HAVE A TIE! ROBIN, DO YOU HAVE A TIE I CAN BORROW?!" Beast Boy said all this while grabbing Robin and shaking him frantically.

"Be-ea-east-Boy-oy-oy, calm down!" Robin cried at shaking intervals. Cyborg stifled his laughter. He finally realized he was no longer in fast motion. "Just be yourself. Raven likes it when you say witty things. So, try to learn some witty stuff to say. Not your usual stupid jokes. You know?" Robin regretted saying that, because Beast Boy looked hurt. Robin sweat dropped and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey I didn't mean that! I meant, they're, uh stupid as in… uh… Cyborg, help me out!"

"Whoa man, this is your problem. Not mine." He held up his hands and walked backwards.

"SILLY!" Robin cried out triumphantly. "Don't worry, dude. Be yourself and say witty stuff. Everything will be fine." Beast Boy looked a little less hurt than before, but nodded.

Raven was sitting on a bench, her face as red as an apple. The Museum of Dark Arts was a place for quiet, usually gothic people, to come and enjoy the quiet, mysterious darkness of the art in it. Starfire bringing her here was not the best idea the Titans ever had. No. Starfire was right now floating about the building, dragging the curator around with her wherever she went, asking about every single piece of art – from what they mean to how many colours was used in the picture. Raven found it preposterous that Starfire can ask such rhetorical questions.

"Who has painted this one? Where did they paint it? May I touch it? Can I take one home with me?"

Yes, this was the fate Raven had to deal with for letting Starfire take her here. She was far too embarrassed to stop Starfire right now, who tortured the curator with her onslaught of questions, and her happy attitude towards any person who walked within twenty feet of her. Raven let this go on for about fifteen minutes before she grabbed Starfire, apologized to the curator, and left for the bottom floor of the museum. The two were in the elevator. Raven did not want to be mean to the alien princess beside her, so she had to be very delicate picking out her words.

"Starfire…"

"Yes, Raven?"

"People don't really enjoy it when you… run up to them and hug them."

"But people have enjoyed my glirshpop before." Raven assumed glirshpop meant hug in her language.

"Yes, but these types of people… are different. They don't enjoy a stranger coming up to them and making them suffocate."

"Does not everyone know about us? Are we really strangers?"

"Okay, I guess not. But that doesn't mean these people will enjoy that. You have to understand that these people might not even want to talk to you. It's not that they don't like you. It's just that they're not secure."

"I think I understand. I will try to not be so… friendly towards them." Raven nodded.

"If you have any questions, you can ask me, okay?" Starfire's turn to nod. The elevator opened and the two teens walked through to look at more art.

Beast Boy lay in his bed with a book. Although he wasn't focused on it at all. He couldn't if his life depended on it. He was so distracted it wasn't funny. Also, he was extremely nervous. Nervous because tonight, he would declare his true love to Raven. Tonight, there would be no going back. He was going to say the three famous words at which one's ears would melt. He was very scared to admitting it. But he had to. He's been wasting too much time wallowing in the past – too much time thinking he loved Terra. Too much time away from Raven. Yes, Beast Boy recently decided he only thought he loved Terra. He didn't get the same feeling he gets whenever he touched Terra that he got with Raven. Whether it be a hand on the shoulder, a slap, or even a hug, he never felt so strong. He never felt so caring. With Terra, he felt a little nervous. But with Raven, he feels as if his world is about to slap him with its ice-cold hand and throw the truth in his face like a 40 wheeler transport truck doing 120 on the freeway about to crash into a concrete wall. It took over a year to come to that realization. A year of silent sulking and wishing. A year of regret. Regret that he couldn't be with Raven sooner. Then again, Raven was the first to open up. Truthfully, Beast Boy would've said right then and there in the dark room when Raven first confessed her feelings, it would be better for them to just be friends. But… he had dreams when he got knocked out. Dreams almost always involving Raven and Terra in some type of way. And a lot of them, oddly enough, ended with the two kissing or declaring their love for each other. That's when he finally realized what his heart has been saying each time Raven touched him. From the beginning, up to now. He still can't help that special feeling when they touch, or share a special moment. Yes, nothing like what it was with him and Terra. It was so much more with Raven. A small noise and movement from distracted Beast Boy, coming from within his closet. He opened it cautiously and saw Silkie in there gnawing on one of his uniforms.

"Hey there little fella! It's been a while since we've talked. Don't you think?" Beast Boy asked the little slug-like creature. It tilted its head and made the most adorable sound (to Starfire anyway). Beast Boy scratched his chin and picked him up. "I'm pretty nervous, Silkie. Do you know why?"

"Rew?"

"It's because tonight, I'm going to tell Raven that I…" he leaned in close and whispered to where he thought Silkie's ear was. "Love her." His face flushed and he looked away. But he felt more embarrassed at the fact he was embarrassed from Silkie. Beast Boy's brain went blank at that thought for a moment. He shook his head. "I don't know if I'll be able to do it! But… I have to stay calm. What if she doesn't love me back yet? What if my plan doesn't work? What if I screw up?" Silkie licked Beast Boy's face. "You're right. I can do it! Thanks Silkie." He smiled at Beast Boy. "Are you hungry? Come on, there's some leftovers of lunch still. You can have some of that." Silkie bounced enthusiastically in Beast Boy's arms. He walked in the common room and saw Starfire back and Robin gone.

"Friend Beast Boy! Have you finished all the preparations for tonight?" Beast Boy nodded. He figured Robin had left with Raven already, taking her to… he didn't quite remember. His mind was clouded with the events of tonight.

"Yeah," he said, a little quiet while feeding Silkie some rice rolls.

"Glorious! When Robin gets back, we will do the 'scramming' to give you alone time. I am sure it will all go as planned." He flashed his grin at her before returning to give Silkie more food.

"Thanks, Star." She nodded. "Hey, you want to play a game on Gamestation with me? I need to relax for tonight."

"I will do so! Let us partake in the playing of video games!" The two walked over (with Silkie leaving the room) and started up a game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Cyborg joined shortly after, and the three were lost in trying to smash each other's characters around. It wasn't long before the common room doors opened and in walked Robin and Raven.

"Hey guys." Robin announced. The game paused. Beast Boy glanced at Raven for a second, but she caught it and gave the tiniest smile only Beast Boy could find. "Why don't we go out? Star, Cyborg? And leave these two… to uh, do stuff." Everyone was surprised at Robin's lack of forming articulate words, but the three aforementioned Titans quickly got out of the common room then the tower. Beast Boy stared out the window for a second, breathing deep and calming himself. He felt pressure on the cushion next to him – rather close, to his delight. He knew only one person could be sitting there right now. Still, he was trying to collect himself so he- an arm around his shoulders. He could feel the warmth of her. He was surprised at Raven's act of affection.

"So," she stated, not the usual monotone she was known for. No, her voice was filled with a hint of playfulness and affection. "Cyborg took me to a poetry reading contest. Starfire to the Museum of Dark Arts, and Robin to a convention with all the rarest teas in the world. That leaves one person."

"W-who is that?" Beast Boy squeaked. What a ridiculous question! Raven playfully rolled her eyes.

"And as if I have to answer that. So, I must ask… where are you taking me?" Beast Boy pulled on his collar.

"It's a nice night out. How about the roof?" Raven raised a skeptical eyebrow at Beast Boy, but complied. He took her hand and led her up to the roof.

_Okay dude, everything's going fine so far. Just breath easily, relax, and don't think about you're going to say later. It'll be easy. Oh damn! I'm not even in my suit! Then again, Raven isn't dressed up either. What a waste of money…_ "Garfield?" he snapped out of his thoughts and realized they were stopped at the door. He looked over his shoulder and gave his smile to Raven. Her insides melted at the sight of the smile she came to love so much.

"Sorry, Rae. Was just thinking. Anyway…" he trailed off as he opened the door. Raven gasped at what she saw.


	11. Birthday! Finale

**Chapter 10:**_Birthday! Finale_

Raven didn't expect to see this coming at all. Perched on the roof, was a table. One that could fit two people. Had he planned a romantic dinner? On the roof? It wasn't a cold night, so Raven didn't need to worry about the food getting cold. On the table were many candles, much to Raven's surprise and delight. She didn't know that he could be so charming. There were two covered up plates on the table as well. It was ready already? Raven was in absolute shock.

"I hope you're hungry." He said hopefully. Raven could also sense the nervousness in his voice. Why was he so nervous? He was getting better, though, at not being nervous around her. His voice didn't stutter, but the steady nervousness could be heard in it. Her stomach growled at the question, and Beast Boy beamed happily. He guided Raven over to a chair and pulled it out for her. She sat down when he pushed it in. There was a bottle of sparkling grape juice in a champagne bottle in a bucket filled with ice. Beast Boy then took out the grape juice. "Grape juice?" he attempted a French accent while saying this. It covered up any nervousness Raven could hear, but the accent was horrendous.

"Please," she said. She was enjoying this. Beast Boy proceeded pouring some in a glass to the left of her. Once it finished pouring, he proceeded to his own side of the table and poured himself some. He placed the bottle back in the bucket of ice. "What's for dinner?" Raven asked, ignoring the covered plate and waiting Beast Boy to come and do it for her. He quickly did so, lifting the covering. On it was mashed potatoes, corn, and roast beef. Probably tofu beef. "Smells delicious."

"I cooked it myself," he stated proudly. He then went over to his own plate and the two started dining, accompanied by only the sounds of forks and knives scraping on plates. Beast Boy was hardly focused on his food though. He was eating a romantic (or so he hoped) with the girl of his dreams. And he was going to express his love for her.

_Oh how cliché this is. How many times has it been done before? Raven would expect something original. On the other hand, she seems to be enjoying the food. I'm glad. Even the tofu beef. The night is beautiful. Raven looks so great in the moonlight…well._ To say Beast Boy wasn't stressed would be a lie. His brain battle continued as Raven was contemplating in her own musings.

Rather cliché, Garfield. Then again, not much can enjoy an out-door dinner at 7:30 PM on top of Titans Tower, now can they? I wonder if he cooked this himself. It's rather good…even for tofu. The moon looks very…nice. So does Garfield. I can't help but wonder if he loves me. Or if I love him…I didn't think he was over Terra.

"Rae?" she looked up from her empty plate, realizing now that she's been thinking for quite a while. "Do you want to dance?"

"But there isn't any music-" and as if on cue, music started playing. Raven looked behind herself and noticed the stereo. How it turned itself on is a mystery. She looked back and saw he was missing, but felt his hand on hers a moment later. Of course, what better song to pick than a slow one?

"Would you care to dance?" he said the question again, as if she hadn't heard the first time. Raven was a terrible dancer – or at least she never tried, and wasn't too keen on trying now. But the look in Beast Boy's eyes were so gentle, so kind, Raven only nodded to the question. She placed her hands on his shoulders and in turn felt pressure on each side of her waist. As the music continued, the two proceeded in dancing.

_Everything's going fine! After the dance, tell her- WHOA!_

"WHOA!" he screeched as the two fell. Beast Boy landed hard on his back with Raven crashing down on him. "What… what happened?" he asked, biting back another yell.

"You idiot! You tripped me…" Raven tried to blame her fault on him, but her smirk probably gave it away. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Rae?"

"What?"

"You're on top of me." He said it in mock annoyance. He was rather enjoying being so close to her.

"What's your point?" Yes, she was enjoying it too. Before Beast Boy could protest, her lips met his in a very short, but very sweet kiss. Too short for Beast Boy to enjoy it to a great extent, but long enough to give him the courage needed to go on with what he wanted to say. For a moment, he couldn't say anything. Much to his discontent, Raven reluctantly got off and offered her hand.

"I…" he said as she lifted him up. He was hoping she'd interrupt, she'd say something. But no, she just watched expectantly. He took both her hands in his, and with the utmost sincerity, spoke the words that he had been holding in for so long. "I love you." Before she could reply, he moved in for another kiss. This one longer, deeper, and more passionate. A moment of pure bliss, the two kissed each other. After they broke apart, Raven smiled a real smile that Beast Boy hadn't seen in so long. And she spoke the words that made his heart melt.

"I love you too, Garfield."

To all my faithful readers, I must thank you for staying with me this far! For my first story, it's kind of iffy for me, but I won't leave you in the dark as to how it will end. There is still quite a bit left to go through! I am going to be also publishing another Interlude right after this. So that's two updates! Hooray! A review would make my day. I am sorry for the shortness of this, but that's why you get two updates. :)


	12. Interlude2: Thoughts

**Interlude 2:**_Thoughts_

"Do you think they kissed yet?" Cyborg said, as he, Starfire, and Robin were in the T-Car in a drive-in movie. They were only two minutes in the movie before the anticipation caught up with them.

"Maybe. Why should it be our concern?" Robin asked. He didn't want to try and talk about this, but knew it was impossible with Cyborg. He only hoped Starfire wouldn't want to.

"Because if our friends engage in the lip contact, then things will be going well, and we will not have to deal with an emotional Beast Boy or Raven." Well, Starfire wanted to talk about it.

"Yeah, I guess. But I was more on the side of… rubbing it in their faces. Come on Robin, don't you want to get back at BB for all those times he picked on you…" Cyborg stopped as he noticed the glare from Robin and the most innocent look on Starfire. The tension in the T-Car was rising. Cyborg thought he was going to snap any second. Then to his surprise, he started cracking up. It started as a chuckle, then got up to full blown laughter. He'd make a villain jealous because their evil laugh would pale in comparison. Soon, Cyborg and Starfire joined in.

"Crazy teens…" Jinx complained in a few cars down.

"I hope that everything's working out," Robin stated as he regained his composure.

"I am most certain that everything has worked out between the two."

"Probably. I can't wait to pick on the grass stain!" Cyborg smiled a huge smile. He picked on Robin a lot. And picking on Beast Boy and Raven would be good. He didn't have the heart to pick on Starfire though.

"Some payback won't hurt." Robin wasn't going to be left out.

"You owe friend Beast Boy money?" Starfire asked innocently. Cyborg was settling in for a good laugh as Robin went off explaining what was meant.


	13. Moody

**Chapter 11:**_Moody_

To say Raven was happy was an understatement. Although her exterior was its usual stoic self, she was extremely happy. Last night was magical. She and Beast Boy had confessed their love and the two watched a few movies. The others didn't show up at all. After the third movie, Beast Boy walked her back to her room, and gave her a gift. She opened all the presents last night. Cyborg got her a chessboard – but not a normal one. It was made of Azarathian glass, meaning it would never break. Not to mention the glass itself was very beautiful. Starfire had given her a friendship ring. It was pure gold – 30 karat and a beautiful diamond adorned it. Raven was wearing it now. Robin had got her an iPod to go along with all the CDs he got her earlier.

And what Beast Boy got her really took her breath away. Although simple, it resembled true elegance. It was a white cloak and leotard. He also got her a dozen white roses to go with it. She was wearing it now, and she really liked it. She decided she would get more later, with Beast Boy. She didn't know where to get them, so he had to go with her. Yes, all was fine…

"White looks glorious on you, friend!" Starfire exclaimed cheerily as she entered the room and saw Raven. She just nodded to the Tamaranian princess while preparing her herbal tea.

"Raven, we're going to try and figure out what's wrong with your powers today." Robin said this as he looked up from a newspaper he was reading. Raven turned to him and glared. Robin sweat-dropped and wondered what he did wrong.

"You want to know what's wrong with my powers? NOTHING!" Raven screamed and ran out of the room.

"That wasn't normal… and Raven is being irrational." Robin and Starfire stared at each other for a second, confused. Raven? Irrational?!

"Perhaps it would be best if friend Beast Boy talks to her?" Just then Cyborg entered the common room.

"Talk to who? Raven?"

"Yeah. She was being irrational."

"Yeah, yeah. Not- wait. WHAT?!" Cyborg's eyes comically bulged out of his head. Just then Beast Boy entered. He was whistling, obviously happy. Happier than he had ever been in his life. The only other time he whistled was when Terra was around. Or trying to make it look like he wasn't doing something inconspicuous.

"What's up guys? Who wants some tofu?" He whistled while preparing, not aware of everyone staring at him.

"What'd you do?" he heard Cyborg question from behind. He stopped whistling and the tofu egg in the air landed on the floor.

"What are you talking about…?"

"Raven was being the 'irrational'." Robin sighed at the blank stare Beast Boy was giving Starfire.

"It means she wasn't thinking normally." He said this while walking closer to Beast Boy.

"I haven't been thinking normal since last night either…" he said dreamily, staring at the ceiling, spaced out. Cyborg slapped the back of his head.

"No, we mean… this is like the time during the so-called end of the world when she was acting so weird. She yelled at Robin for no reason and said her powers were working." Cyborg watched Beast Boy's surprised expression, and then his ears drooped.

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" his voice sounded so pitifully sad.

"What? No one said that!" Robin cried out. "We just think you'd be the best one to talk to her… since, well, you two are together now. Right?" He nodded at his leader and walked out of the room without so much as a second thought to what could be waiting in store for him. Raven was never irrational, so there was no telling what could happen now. He tentatively knocked on her door with an unknown confidence. He was going to find out what's wrong. His ears twitched at a gentle sound… was that… sobbing? He opened the door without thinking and saw Raven's heard buried in a wet pillow. Why in the world was she crying? Regardless, he has to comfort her.

"Raven," he said, cautious. He didn't want to upset her more… even though he didn't know what in the world could be wrong. Was it him? Was it last night? Was declaring his love a bad idea? But she did the same… so he was out of ideas. He put his arm around her shoulders and felt her relax a bit. "What's wrong?" he asked so very softly, as if one were speaking to someone who had been seriously hurt.

"R-R-Robin said there was something wrong with me…" she let her tears fall and hugged Beast Boy and cried into his shirt. He started running his hand through her hair.

"No he didn't," he whispered.

"I HATE HIM!" She screamed so loud, even someone outside the tower could've heard.

"No you don't. You're being irrational…"

"Oh God… what if he kicks me off the team? I don't wanna go!" she cried another wave of tears into Beast Boy's shirt.

_What in the world is going on here?! _All Beast Boy could do was whisper soothing words into her ear and rub her back, trying his best to calm her down.

After an hour of solid crying, Beast Boy was finally getting restless of this. But she did seem to be calming down… or so he hoped.

"Are you alright now?" She sniffed and nodded a bit. She then burped very loudly in Beast Boy's face, causing much saliva to come on it.

"Duh, BB. I'm not crying. You'd think even you would be able to tell that." Beast Boy stared in shock at her, for two reasons. One: she called him 'BB'. Two: she mocked him. She hasn't mocked him since before they were together.

"Y-you don't mean that… do you?" he sounded genuinely hurt. Raven's expression changed into that of a caring mother.

"Oh of course I don't!" she cried clutching his head to her chest, semi-suffocating Beast Boy. "I love you so much!"

"Rri rrurvv oouu too, vut vii ouu let me vvreeth?"

"Oh, sorry, Gar…" she placed his head on her shoulder. Beast Boy didn't know what was wrong with her, and wanted back up. But something made him stay. Perhaps it was all the closeness to the woman whom he loved so much.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, Rae… but, you're not acting normal." He closed his eyes waiting for a hit, an insult, or something. But he only felt lips connect with his own. He was trying to figure what was going on with her, and she was kissing him?! Well, it wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it was very good. He lost all sense of what he came in there to do in the first place. He soon found himself lying on her bed. She left for a moment and he was in pure bliss. He paid no attention to anything around him. Then he heard her voice, sounding very… husky.

"Hey, big boy." He looked up at her and all colour in his face drained. She was standing right next to him in just her panties and bra. He shrieked and ran out of the room so fast it would make Sonic look like a laughing stock.

Beast Boy was sitting in the common room, trembling. Sure, it was an amazing sight… but it also scared him. His mindset was completely out of whack.

"HEY, BB!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy jumped out of the couch and bashed his head off the ceiling. "You talk to Raven yet?" Cyborg watched with mild interest as Beast Boy was shaking. And shaking the whole couch as well. He didn't get any response except teeth chattering together rapidly. It sounded almost like a drum kit. He shrugged and decided he'd let Robin try.

Greetings, readers. I'm sure this chapter you may get... a little annoyed at Raven's character. But I assure, this will be explained shortly. It all has a point, really! Anyway, I know I normally do not ask for reviews, but now I am asking if you would bother to tell me how I'm doing on this story, if I should give up, if I leave you on the edge of your seat, or if you just plain love it. (But, I am not writing this story just because of reviews. Doesn't matter how many I get, I'll finish this and all my stories!) Anyway, I'm done rambling.

Aaron


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **_…_

_Okay, it's nothing to get all shaky about. I mean… Raven has such a great body. So slim. So perfect. I just want to hold her against me forever. I can go back in there, regardless if she's still in her undergarments or not. And if she is, then I won't get nervous and I'll help her through this. I have to be strong. She needs me to be strong. I'll do it!_ Beast Boy was getting all fired up as Robin watched him. He was gesturing like crazy, pacing around a lot. He was too dumbstruck to talk to him. This situation was humorous, but serious. He had to talk to Beast Boy. But before he could open his mouth, he was gone again. Robin sighed and decided he'd wait a little longer before asking.

Beast Boy walked down the hall with his head held high and his shoulders straight. He approached her door and knocked softly. He got no response, so he opened the door, this time a little more aware. She didn't seem to mind last time he came in, so why would she now?

He walked in and eyed the sleeping form of Raven, now in pajama wear. For some reason, the comforters were thrown all about the room. He didn't know why – maybe it was due to her… interesting attitude. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. She twitched but didn't do anything else. He started shaking her a little harder but she still wouldn't wake up. She shifted.

"Rae, wake up…" he spoke very softly but still, she shot up like a bullet. He looked into her eyes and saw… fear? "Are you okay?"

Raven was perplexed. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know how she got there, and she couldn't remember what she did last. Something wasn't right… but more importantly to her: who was this green fellow?

"You look funny," was the first thing she said to him. Beast Boy raised his eyebrow, confused.

"Uh… I'll pretend that's a compliment. Anyway, we have to figure out what's wrong with you," he said this and grabbed her hand, but she retracted, "come on wi- Rae, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Rae…? No silly. My name is Raven." Beast Boy sighed. At least she wasn't an emotional time bomb anymore. But there was clearly a new problem. He found the bright side in the situation, pretending it's a game for now.

"And my name is Garfield. Nice to meet you, Raven," she said Raven with a wink and held out his hand, which she simply stared at. Beast Boy retreated his hand and stared at her, caught up in her beauty, forgetting his surroundings for a moment.

"Hello, Garfield. Can you tell me how I got here?"

"…"

"You know what? Don't worry about that. You seem like a nice enough person."

"…"

"I'm sure you won't hurt me. Right?" She sounded so uncertain when she said right. Beast Boy nodded frantically. Okay, he was officially scared now. All his earlier positive thinking instantly went down the drain. "I like the colour green. It looks different."

"Rae…"

"Please, call me Raven. I don't enjoy being called Rae."

"Ra_ven_, I know you're not in the best of moods, but we have to figure out what's wrong with your powers."

"Powers…? What do you mean?"

"… Your dark powers that are triggered by your emotions. You know. Azarath metrion zinthos?"

"Azarath metrion zinthos? Sounds like a foreign language. You study other types of languages? My mom wants me to know a whole variety of languages." She sighed and looked down. Beast Boy finally thought up a plausible reason: Raven…

Is playing a game. She's a very good actor, and she definitely would know how to play a game. But _damn_, Beast Boy didn't know she was this good.

"Rae, before we continue… can you tell me some rules about this game? Like, am I able to kiss you if I just get an urge?" She looked at him disgusted. She almost gagged.

"And why in the world would I kiss you? I mean, you're different but I don't think I'd ever see myself caught dead kissing a green person. And what do you mean about rules…?"

"You mean… you're not playing a game?"

"Does it look like we are…?" Raven had known this guy for about 10 minutes, and he's already getting on her nerves: and that's no easy task. Why was she still talking to him anyway? It could be the weird environment, or it could because he's nice and promotes some type of aura that makes her feel safe.

"So… do you know who I am?"

"Sure, you're Garfield."

"No. Do you know who I _am_?"

"…"

"You lost your memory?" Of course! Raven playing a game? What kind of fool would think that?

"No… I haven't… but I can't remember anything that happened last night. Or… the whole… what's the date?"

"September 23rd, 2007." Beast Boy stated.

"Wh-wh-what?!"

"What's wrong?"

"I… the last thing I remember… is… leaving Tokyo to come live in America. And I left Tokyo on the 31st of June 2005. I can't remember two whole **YEARS** of my life?" Raven was off the bed now and pacing frantically back and forth, clutching both sides of her head. She was angry, furious, confused… what in the world was going on?

"Damn it…" he muttered. But she caught it. She threw away her anger for a moment and sat down next to him.

"What's bothering you?"

"Well, you may not believe this, but… you didn't come from Tokyo. You came from a different dimension, called Azarath. And on that day, the Titans, whom you are a part of, along with me, banded together with the same goals in mind: fighting for truth and justice. Among other things too, like pizza."

"Uhm… okay. Is that all?" Beast Boy groaned. She wasn't taking any of it seriously. Normally, she was serious, and he wasn't.

"Well, I guess the most important part is this: for those two years the Titans have been together, I've been doing my best to get your attention. To have you smile, to have you laugh… except a –" he was about to tell her about Terra, but it'd probably be best if she learned about that later. "But, the main thing is that you and I eventually came together. We started dating, and we passed your birthday. It was when I told you I loved you." He looked down. Even if he said it before, it was hard saying it again for the first time she'd hear it in his life. Now all he had to do was give it a moment to sink in, then he can restart with her. After all, she must only have amnesia. Right?

"I don't believe you." Beast Boy was frozen. He didn't breathe. He didn't move. He didn't even think. That statement just shattered his world and his heart. He put all his feelings into that speech, and… she doesn't even believe him. He couldn't form any articulate words. "I've heard all about these. Girl enjoys a supposed nice life for a while. Girl gets amnesia. Some low-life comes out of nowhere and tries to claim girl and he has loved each other before she had amnesia. In the end, girl regains memory and is absolutely crushed to find out she didn't love him at all, and her true love ends up being so hurt, that he doesn't return to her even after she regains her memory. It ends in sadness for everyone." Beast Boy didn't breathe throughout all of what she said. He feared if he breathed, she'd run. He feared if he'd moved, she'd scream. He feared that if he did anything, she'd do something that would cause irreversible damage. How could she just jump to conclusions so easily? Then again, Beast Boy has seen stuff like this happen sometimes in movies. But… it was different for him.

"Raven… please, just listen to your heart," he didn't know how he squeaked out those words.

"All I hear is thumping. My heart tells me nothing. I have no feelings toward you." And with those last words, it felt as if a thousand arrows shot through his heart, each one on fire. Raven eyed him for a moment. "Anyway, I'm going to check this place out…" With that, she was gone. Beast Boy just sat on her bed, stunned… he finally found some true happiness in life. Despite his goofy exterior, his past was very dark and indeed. He wished he could forget it. And having Raven with him was the next best thing. She didn't even remember him. Had she any idea of the effect of her words? Had she any idea at all…?


	15. Meeting People and Reflections

**Chapter 13:**_Meeting People and Reflections_

Raven walked through the halls, taking in the large building. She was surprised at how big it was. One person couldn't live there alone; so she figured more than one person had to live there. Okay, maybe the green fella was right in some ways – maybe she _did_ live there – but she didn't believe much, if anything else, he said. She came to a big door and it swooshed open on its own. Inside, she found a kitchen and living room combination. In it was a black-haired male preparing some food. If she did live here for a while, she must know him, right? She walked to the fridge, and hesitantly opened it.

"Hi Raven," he said cheerily. Okay, so the two knew each other.

"Uh… hi," she sounded uncertain.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. We were all just really worried about you, and want to help."

"It's okay, I forgive you…"

"Really? Normally you don't forgive people easily. I'm glad we could come to an understanding." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Raven looked in the fridge, and saw all sorts of food. One thing caught her eye.

"Um… I know you and Beast Boy are together now, but don't you think he might be a little disappointed you're going to eat his tofu?"

"I'm sure he won't mind," she said. _So, Garfield really lied to me. This Beast Boy person is who I'm in love with? Well, I hope I can meet him soon._ "By the way, we're super heroes… right?"

"Uh… yeah… you should know this. We've been together for two years. Are you sick?"

"Y-yeah I am," okay the green one was telling some truth.

"Then what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Uhm, you know what? I'm not hungry right now. I think I'll go for a walk." She left before Robin would say another word. He just stood there dumbfounded.

Raven found the elevator. Okay, she knows how to work it. All she needs to do is go down to the main floor, and get out of there quickl-

"HELLO FRIEND!" a cheery, high-pitched, but mainly annoying voice cried from behind her. Raven, being the kind person she is, stopped and turned around to meet a red-haired lady. She gave her a small smile.

"Hello, my friend," she said uneasily. She wasn't really good at acting. But she had to until she got out of this… place. She needed to think things over.

"Are you feeling better? Should I prepare a pudding of curing?"

"Yeah, you should do that. I'm not exactly feeling well," Raven lied about that for the second time in less than five minutes. But she didn't know these people, so it wasn't hard for her to lie to them.

"I shall prepare it right away! Do not wander too far, Raven!" and she flew away. Raven blinked. She can fly, so that had to prove they were heroes. She got in the elevator finally, and went to the main floor. She exited and walked in a garage. In it was a car. It was an odd car, but a nice one nonetheless.

"Rae is that you?" a voice called from out of nowhere. Raven sighed. How many people were in this tower?

"Yeah, and please call me Raven."

"Normally you don't mind when I call you that," and finally a… cybernetic man came from out of under the car. Raven gaped at him. She knew it was rude to stare, but this was unlike anything else. The green fella was a little cute – but this, was just… so intriguing. She walked him to him and knocked a bit on his arm. If she knew him, he wouldn't mind. Right?

"Uh, what're you doin'?"

Raven shook her head. "Nothing. Listen, I need to get a breath of fresh air."

"Alright. But hey, have you seen BB around?"

BB? Who is that? Another person? Okay let's count. This guy, one. That girl, two. Garfield, three. That masked person, four. BB, five. Beast Boy, six…me, apparently, seven. Seven people living in this large mansion I assume? That's a lot.

"No I haven't. Okay, well… talk to ya later." She said it unlike how Raven would say it. She finally found the door and walked outside. Much to her disappointment, this… tower, now that she saw it finally, was on an island. She couldn't walk much. So she decided she'd sit at the edge. She removed her shoes and placed her feet in the warm water, calming her down. This was a lot to take in. All these people seemed very friendly. But she had no powers, so why was she on a supposed team like this? She wished she could regain her memory. She sighed and looked down, silently wishing and praying.

"Good morning," a cold voice greeted. Raven shivered at the sound of it, but calmed herself.

"Hello?" she asked uncertainly.

"You do know who I am, correct?"

"No…"

"Slade," the voice simply said. And something clicked in Raven's mind. Of course! How could she forget her master?

"Master!" she said rising out of the water, bowing. She couldn't see him, but knew Slade was a master at stealth and disguise.

"Excellent, my dear Raven. Get your shoes on, and fly to the underground warehouse on East 67th street. There, we will discuss further plans to take out the Titans. Understood?"

"Clearly, master. I will be there shortly." She took off from the ground after putting her shoes on, and flew in the direction her master had instructed her.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_How… how could it have happened? We were happy together; sure there were problems with her powers. But that didn't matter. We had a magical night! A dinner, a kiss to always remember, and a confession of true love. After that, I walked her back to her room and kissed her again. She went in, and I returned to my own room for dreams of pure happiness. I didn't know that I would be in love with her. It didn't cross my mind, until that dude knocked me unconscious…damn it! How could this happen? Why is everything I love taken away from me?! _Beast Boy was still on Raven's bed, now crying. He didn't remember a time he had cried like this; not even his parents death was this bad. What was worse than having your love have their memory taken away and then they say they have no feelings for you? Sure, her memory is gone… but that didn't mean the pain wasn't there. The pain was so much. He almost couldn't handle it. It felt like someone ripped his heart right out of his rib cage and put it back in after they broke it in half.

Then it hit him. Slade! Raven had mentioned something of mind control. Was this how he planned on doing it? But how? Beast Boy got up. He'd need the support of the others if he wanted happiness to come again. Just as he was about to enter his room, the alarm sounded. He ran to the common room. Well, it'd have to wait with Raven. Fighting crime, unfortunately, came before his own happiness.


	16. Enter Slade

**Chapter 14:** _Enter Slade_

Raven walked cautiously into her master's main room. She always feared going in there – even though this technically would be the first time she ever went in there. Scratch that. She was afraid of _him._ Slade is a character one should fear. He's a master of tricks, thievery and stealth. Not to mention martial arts and he's a genius. Yes, a genius. But they say all geniuses are crazy. Raven shook that thought from her head and knocked tentatively on the door leading to the room.

"Enter," the cold voice called from the other side. Raven obliged, and was met with a huge room. In it was many computers, devices, everything a villain could ask for for information. Slade was not an idiot and studies his enemies before he took them out. And sure enough, on four of the screens it was those weird people Raven met before. She only knew Garfield's name though. She walked up and saw Kage and Slade waiting for her.

"Hello, master," Raven said, bowing. She was confused at the four screens.

"White? I demand you put on this cloak and leotard," Slade said tossing her a midnight black cloak and leotard.

"And you expect me to change in here? I may be your apprentice, but I'm still a female."

"You can get changed in the closet over there," he said uninterestedly as he pointed to a random closet. Raven sighed and went in. A few moments later, she walked out now dressed in the black cloak and leotard.

"What do I do with these?" Raven asked indicating the white leotard and cloak in her arms.

"Burn them – throw them in the fire." Raven nodded. She didn't want to burn it because it meant something to her – she couldn't place what exactly. But bringing her master's orders into question was the very last thing she wanted to do. She placed them in a nearby fire and watched them slowly turn to ash. Her head started to hurt. She was recalling… something odd. Not a memory.

Flashback 

"_Here, Rae. Take this."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Open it up, and tell me what you think."_

"_It's… a white cloak and leotard?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_But why?"_

"_You're free, Raven. White looks so good on you. I've only seen you with it a few times, but-"_

_End Flashback_

Raven shook her head. What was that all about? Surely it means nothing. Maybe just the resemblance of the cloak? But she couldn't see who had given it to her. Not to mention it was cut short. She didn't know why, and her master started speaking.

"We destroy the Titans today," no matter how many times Raven heard that voice, she still shivered.

"Agreed, master," Kage spoke up. Raven didn't know who he was, but eyed him skeptically.

"The Titans? You mean, the people that green person was talking about?"

"Yes. We are to destroy them. Do you understand?" Kage demanded more than asked. His temper was a short fuse, and when people asked stupid questions, he would explode at them.

"Relax, Oritumo."

"I told you not to call me that…"

"Then don't yell at our newest member. Raven, dear, you are to destroy the green one."

"But… he seemed really nice. Is it necessary I have to?" Raven asked. Although her master said so, Raven felt something about him. Something that didn't make him deserve to die.

"Are you questioning my order?!" Slade yelled. He hit Raven and she fell to the ground. "Don't raise questions to what I say. It'll only result in more pain."

"Hahaha. You're a hypocrite, Slade."

"You be quiet, Oritumo." Kage fumed at that and approached Slade to strike, but Slade easily dodged his attack and tripped him. "Are you two finished? I would like to get rid of the Titans today. Raven. If you don't destroy the green one, I will destroy you. Kage, you are to take out Cyborg and Starfire. Robin is mine. Is everyone clear?" Kage got up and nodded obediently. Raven gulped and uttered a small 'yes'. In order to do this, she'd have to clear her mind of her positive thoughts. It was hard to do, though.

"When do we go?" Kage questioned, a little calmed down. But he could never keep the anger and anticipation out of his voice. Slade admired that about him. He was strong, intelligent, and always eager to cause some damage. He was also blindly loyal if he got what he thinks he deserved. Fortunately for Slade, he didn't ask for much. Only a small living quarters, cuts of all profits (whether it be a simple bank robbery or a dominated city) and food.

"Within the hour. The Titans will be stopped. And Raven, if you're having second thoughts about killing _Garfield,_ then know this. He lied to you about you loving him. He really loved one of my former apprentices, Terra. And you don't love anyone – especially the green _freak_." Slade eyed her for a moment. She looked shocked, and angry. Raven shook her head, and suddenly she recalled something from a while back…

Flashback 

"_You know Raven, I never liked you."_

"_I never even wanted to __**know**__ you! You may have fooled the others, but I always knew you were a liar!"_

"_Oh really? Is that why you let me live in your house and steal all your secrets and-"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_End Flashback_

Raven shook her head. She was infuriated. That lying bastard! She'll kill him! She rose above the ground, and in a voice that would freeze the blood of a man, she said, "let's get this over with now! I want him DEAD!" Slade smiled under his mask, and sent an army of Slade bots to attack a part of the city just near his hideout. The Titans would get lured there, and they'd fight the bots for a while. After that, the three would attack the Titans in their weakened state and take them out once and for all. Yes. With Kage and Raven at his side, the other Titans will fall like dirt.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as the alarm went off. A bunch of Slade bots was attacking right near East 67th Street. But something was weird. Normally, Slade's attacks have meaning. But these bots are just randomly attacking citizens, buildings, and the like. He knew Slade was up to something, as he is a smart criminal, but what he was up to was the problem. All the way there, he tried to figure out what Slade was planning with this attack, but couldn't come up with some plan. He didn't know where Raven was, and Beast Boy told them all that they should just go. They could talk to Raven when they got back. Unfortunately, they may be 'talking' to her sooner than anyone would imagine… or hope.


	17. Battle For The Soul

**Chapter 15:**_Battle For The Soul_

The four Titans were in the car, each one musing to their own thoughts. They wanted to get this nuisance over with so they could help Raven. Beast Boy said very little about what was wrong. He just had said, "She's in no condition to help. Let's go," and they were off.

Robin couldn't help but think… what the hell was Slade planning? He had sent a battalion of his robots to attack a portion of the city. To the normal person, there was nothing wrong with this – speaking in terms of the motives of a villain. They just assume they want to wreak havoc. But Robin knew better than that. Slade's plans often involved some secret weapon that could have the city at its mercy – basically anything to take over the city. But what in the world was he doing now? Slade didn't just attack random parts of the city like that with an army of robots! He had to have something planned… but what?

Starfire was feeling ready for a fight. She missed the feeling of throwing her fist through a robot. Yes, fighting was one of Starfire's guilty pleasures. It was odd for her – she seemed so innocent, so naïve. But when it came to fighting, it filled her with something she couldn't explain. It was something that none of her powers offered. Yes, she liked fighting. But only to fight for a reason. Things like wrestling where it has no point was ridiculous. And now, they're fighting for Raven. At least that's what she was going to fight for. Raven wasn't there, so Starfire took it on her best interest to fight with Raven's strength.

Cyborg was concerned about the random attack as well. He wished Raven were there to help out, as she provides a strong defensive backbone for the team in battle. Its true – Raven has been responsible for more saves than anyone else. But the team has fought without her defensive power before – and this time is going to be no different. Although… Slade bots were extremely tough. Cyborg was getting ready for a tough fight. Slade bots always had tough fights – usually due to the immense numbers of them. And sure enough, when they saw on the scanners for the attack, there were at least 100. They were going to kick the bots butt's, Raven or no Raven.

Beast Boy wasn't much focused on the upcoming battle. He sat thinking about how he can get through to Raven when they come back. She lost her memory… so maybe he can try to be very kind to her? Maybe he can prove they've been together by telling her about herself. He knows quite a bit about her, so surely that wouldn't be a bad plan. But in order to get back to Raven, he has to focus on the battle now. If he doesn't focus, they could never walk out of the battle. He wished Raven could be there with them now. She was usually the most powerful of the Titans and would destroy more bots out of the rest of the Titans. But, he knew she wasn't going to be for this battle. They were going to fair off against them on their own…

The car came to a screeching stop as they approached East 67th Street. All four got out of the car without question and rushed into the battle. Cyborg armed his cannon, blasting hordes of bots as they came at them. Beast Boy morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and started biting fiercely at a bunch of the robots. Robin got his bo-staff and proceeded to making short work of the bots. Starfire flew in full speed and starting thrashing bots with her fists.

Cyborg also charged in, getting ready with his melee attacks. He destroyed robot after robot. He dodged blows made at him, but he was also hit by a lot of attacks. He grew enraged and shoulder-bashed a robot. He used the momentum of his charge to carry the robot still on his shoulder into a crowd of about 25 and started charging through, hitting a lot of bots on his way. The makeshift shield didn't stop him from taking many hits.

Starfire blasted star bolts as fast as light. Robot after robot fell down. She blindly rushed and punched both her hands through one and ripped it in half vertically. She threw each half at two other nearby robots. She got knocked in the back by a laser beam. Starfire rose up high into the air, then at top speed went slamming right into the concrete with her arms in front of her head. Such a daring move would take a lot out of her, as it caused much damage to her arms… but the resulting shockwave would be well worth it. It reached out and took out a small army of them. But more quickly advanced upon her…

Beast Boy was in the form of a monkey, jumping from robot to robot, opening their heads and pulling out their chips that cause them to function. He was battling intelligently, instead of ruthlessly like he normally does. He quickly learned how to open the shielding on the head and remove their chip. He didn't cause a huge mess – just a load of robot bodies falling. As he was on another head, working his way to open it, he got struck from behind. He fell hard to the ground. He morphed into a peregrine falcon and used its speed to bash through the robot bodies. But that was a bad idea, as his head now hurts like hell.

Robin was dispatching robot after robot as they endlessly came. His bo-staff was making short work of them, but there were many. It didn't stop him from taking the occasional blow he received. He threw a bunch of freeze disks out at a small army of approaching robots. He jumped high in the air, doing a back flip. He landed behind a robot and quickly got out his R-Sword and stabbed it through it. He then used all his strength to swing the robot on the sword around, creating a whirlwind. But the robot was heavy, and the whirlwind took a lot out of him. He was now panting heavily as more came from seemingly nowhere.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The battle had continued in this manner for nearly an hour. Each Titan was at their peak. They couldn't handle anymore fighting.

"Good job, everyone," Robin called between pants. Each Titan was bruised and obviously had a tough time. But they won this battle.

"What I don't get is why Slade just sent an army here for no reason," Beast Boy said out of breath. He sat down on the road, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Who knows? Who cares? We won, and I'm in the mood for waffles. Come on y'all; let's go eat some waffles. I'm makin' 'em!" Cyborg cried happily as he walked towards the car. But he stopped mid-step as he heard a loud voice… as if it were on speakers.

"Leaving already?"

"Slade!" all four Titans said with venom in their breath.

"I'm so glad you remember my voice after all these years. Let's say we settle this. Right here, right now." It wasn't even a question. True, all four Titans were exhausted. But the mere thought of Slade made them all filled with battle again. "The entrance to my secret headquarters… the only building on the street that isn't destroyed. We'll be waiting…"

"We'll defeat you, Slade!" Robin called. But he got no response. He scanned the street quickly, seeing the only building un-touched. "TITANS! GO!" and all four Titans proceeded to the building and entered. Soon, they would face Slade. Soon, they would face their demise.

The building inside looked exactly like how you'd expect one of Slade's hideouts to. It was creepy, to say the least. Cobwebs hung all around. The lighting gave the building an eerie effect that sent shivers down your spine. The walls appeared slimy. The temperature was really cold inside, which was odd due to the unbearable heat outside and the lack of any signs of air conditioning. Each Titan was weary as they trudged slowly through the dreary corridors of the building. They came to a door, which opened on its own. And the Titans were met with a large room with three more doors. Robin was met with a roadblock. What should they do now? Should the split up? They'd be able to cover more ground that way, but if they found either Slade or Kage alone, there'd be trouble.

"What now?" Beast Boy asked quietly. Each Titan turned to their leader expectantly. They all were thinking the same thing.

"We can't afford to split up. It'd be too dangerous if we ran into one or maybe even both of them," Robin explained to his team. "Beast Boy, turn into a bloodhound to pick up any scent you can."

"There's kind of a problem with that…" Beast Boy explained uneasily.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't actually know what Slade smells like, so it'd be impossible to pick up his scent. Also, we're in a building. It's a lot harder to pinpoint on one particular scent in such a secluded area. It won't work…" Robin sighed. That just made it a whole lot harder now. Which way to go? When in doubt, trust your instincts. But Beast Boy has the best instincts due to his unique DNA.

"Alright. Beast Boy, tell me which way your instincts suggest."

"They say… to stay right here."

"… Okay," Robin said. If his instincts say something, then it's best to listen. The Titans waited in absolute silence, waiting. Each one of their breathing could be heard clearly. The heartbeats in their chests were thumping loudly. The silence said all too much…

"DOWN!" Shouted Beast Boy as his ear twitched. Each Titan dropped to the floor in prone position instantly. And just as they did, about 30 arrows shot across the room.

"Of course I expected this. I was just testing you." His voice was coming from above. He was resting on a high cliff. He jumped down and did a front flip, landing gracefully. "But your demise will come now. You can't win anymore." Each Titan just eyed him, each one now on their feet and in battle positions. "What, you want to fight already? I thought maybe we could just chat." This was followed by a small chuckle. "What? You don't want to talk? A pity – I at least gave you a chance to delay your demise." Slade wasted no time after and ran straight for Robin. Each other Titan got ready – but just before anyone could make a move, Kage appeared out of nowhere and knocked both Cyborg and Starfire away. Beast Boy went to make a move to Slade next. Robin got his bo-staff ready to follow up whatever attack Beast Boy was going to throw. But just before he could get there, black energy encased him and brought him through the door to Robin's left. His initial shock was almost nothing. But that fraction of a second cost him as Slade's fist connected with Robin's jaw. He went shooting backwards, but did a back flip and recovered easily. He threw a few smoke discs down and rushed Slade from his side. He shouldn't expect it… but Slade easily caught track of this motion and gripped his bo-staff with both hands and used the momentum of his attack to slam his body on the other side of him. Robin was exhausted from the previous battle. And now he was in pain and exhausted. But he had to take out Slade now. He got up and rushed again.

Cyborg and Starfire were both attacked by Kage. He was a very tough adversary. Their brute strength proved to do absolutely nothing to the shadowy enemy. Cyborg thrashed on his supposed face, but each strike did nothing.

"You think you can defeat me that easily?!" yelled Kage as he connected a hard attack to Cyborg's stomach. He then pushed on his shoulders with all his strength and Cyborg's face bashed into the concrete. Starfire flew at Kage as fast as she could and took him flying with her as she pounded him before slamming him into a wall. Starfire retreated and started blasting star bolts. A blue and white blast also joined the heavy smoke emanating from the area. They both stopped, Starfire panting and Cyborg's batteries getting dangerously low. He couldn't use his sonic cannon anymore lest he wanted to shut down early. Once the smoke finally cleared, Kage was standing there as if he hadn't even been fazed. He smirked, although you couldn't tell, and rushed at the two again.

Robin was clutching his chest as he was on the ground yet again. He was having a very hard time facing Slade. He had definitely gotten better last time they faced. "What's the matter, Robin? Are you giving up already?" Slade taunted his rival as he kicked him hard in the ribs. He then turned his back. "I'll let you get a free strike if you can get up within three seconds." Robin heard the words but ignored them. He hadn't hit Slade once at all, and this was probably the fourth time he was on the ground. He uneasily got to his feet, shaking very much. He was afraid he was going to lose, and hoped one of his other teammates came to his help soon. He didn't know how much longer he could handle. He heard Slade's voice say three, and Slade turned around and kicked Robin in the face hard. He went flying and slammed into the wall. He then dropped to the ground.

"Star…fire…" he whispered as his eyes dropped closed.

Kage in all honesty was just toying with the two. He was having fun doing this and could easily defeat them when he chose to. But he wanted to have his fun first. Cyborg came at him, attempting to punch him. But he dodged each swing effortlessly. He hit Cyborg onto the floor and turned to see Starfire flying at top speed towards Kage. He melded with the shadows and Starfire flew right past nothing. Kage appeared right next to her and slammed her to the ground. He then kicked her in the side of the hard. As he was about to deliver a finishing blow, a sonic blast hit him from the side. This was dangerous for Cyborg, as the last of his energy died out with the blast. He had 1 left, and he dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. He was in no more condition to fight. He had to rest now. But just as he was about to rest, something terrible happened. Kage had thrust a large metal jagged pipe right through Cyborg. The resulting electricity coming from Cyborg lasted a split second, and he dropped to the ground as his red eye shut off and the colouring of his blue circuitry faded to black.

Starfire saw this and her eyes filled with tears as she charged again at Kage. He didn't see it coming and took the blow head-on. She proceeded smashing him with all her strength over and over again. Surprisingly, she was actually damaging Kage. But before she could get any further, a dart shot itself in her thigh. Her breathing became ragged. She coughed hard, and finally her eyes closed and her head hit the ground. Kage was panting as this happened and looked over to see Slade.

"What was that?" he asked angrily.

"A poison dart. In it is enough poison to put any human to sleep for 100 years," Slade laughed demonically after that.

"She was mine you fool!"

"You underestimated her and toyed with her too long."

"Fine!" Kage wasn't too happy about this. "But next time… you let me deal with my problems on my own!" Slade smirked at his allies' arrogance.

"Never underestimate your opponent. Once you learn that, you'll be a much more powerful being. Now, let's check how Raven is doing with Beast Boy." Just as he finished speaking, the door opened and Raven came out.

"He's finished," she said while smirking.

No this story is not finished! Although it may seem like it. Don't worry, more to come!


	18. You Don't Want To Hurt Me, Do You?

**Hey everyone, quick A/N. Just want to say that this is the scene that inspired me to write this story in the first place. And I told you this story wasn't ended. ;) Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 16: **_You Don't Want To Hurt Me, Do You?_

As Beast Boy rushed for Slade, a dark energy whipped itself around his body. He panicked for a moment, and then he was shot at a high speed through the door that was on their left. He came through and landed hard on the floor. He groaned as he shakily rose to his feet. He ran for the door quickly, but stopped when a figure appeared in front of him. His eyes widened at who the figure was and her attire.

"Raven!"

"Shut up, scum!" she raged and slammed Beast Boy into the wall. He dropped to one knee, clenching his teeth. He looked bleary eyed at Raven.

"What are you doing?" he cried. Why was she attacking him?

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Beast Boy winced at her tone. A metal pipe collided with his stomach, cracking one of his ribs. He took the blow and stood up easily though. He slowly approached Raven, clutching his ribcage.

"Why… why are you doing this?" he looked into her eyes and all he saw was pain and hatred. What was she doing?

"Can't you listen? If you do, I might make your death a little less painful!" she yelled this as she punched him hard where the metal bar hit before. Beast Boy yelled out in pain, but stood his ground. She then hit him with all her strength in his face. He twirled and dropped to the ground on his hands and knees. "You're not even putting up a fight. You're weak and pathetic." Beast Boy paid no heed to these words. He knew there was something wrong, and he had to get through to her. Regardless of how much pain he was in. He couldn't fight back, because that's not getting through to someone. His body was trembling as he barely got up again.

"How can I hurt the one I love?"

"YOU ARE A LIAR!" and that metal bar bashed heavily on his shoulder. Then again. And a third time. His shoulder was probably shattered at this point, given the high amount of pain, the blood seeping through his uniform, and the inability to move his shoulder.

"If I'm lying," he breathed heavily as he spoke, trying his hardest not to cry from pain, or to pass out. "Why am I not fighting you… back?" He said this as he stood up again, miraculously. He walked slowly over to Raven and put his right hand on her shoulder, keeping a firm grip. "Whatever Slade said to you, he's lying." He looked in her eyes and saw the same thing. No use still. But wait – there was something new… hesitation? Maybe it _was_ working.

"Why would my own master lie to me?!" She gripped his hand hard and twisted it, causing another crack of bones to pierce their ears.

_That's three bones,_ thought Beast Boy as he cried out in pain again.

"Master? You believe that deceiving bastard is your master? He's nothing more than some liar. He'll say anything to get what he wants."

"How DARE you say that about him!" she pushed him to the ground and kicked him in his ribs. She folded her arms as she looked at his pained expression, clutching where she previously kicked. "Fight back, wimp."

"No… I can… never hurt you…"

"And why? Because you love me? Hah, as if. Slade told me all about his previous apprentice. You love her."

"Terra? No way." He spat the words out like vile meat.

"Don't LIE TO ME!" she again kicked him in the ribs, but he dodged it quickly and got up again. She charged at him but he barely avoided her strike.

"Raven, please… I'm not lying," Beast Boy pleaded. He was getting worn out. The pain he was in was almost unbearable. His body was trembling, and his breathing was shaky quick bursts of breath.

"Begging now? You fool. I'll never believe you," she walked up to him and the two were mere inches apart. Beast Boy only had one plan left. Without thinking too much of it, he wrapped one arm around her back and placed his lips on hers. He closed his eyes, hoping it would work, praying…

But to no avail as he was violently pushed down to the floor again. He sighed. There was no more use. Half-heartedly, he spoke up. "Fine, there's no more use trying to convince you. Just finish me," his voice sounded very weak. Raven picked up a large metal block with her powers and held it above Beast Boy. She held it there, watching the boy with wide eyes staring at it, awaiting the inevitable. But Raven was having trouble letting it go. Why? She tried her hardest to let it go, but just couldn't.

_Why can't I kill this shrimp… all he did was kiss me. I should kill him for that!_ Despite her thoughts, she couldn't. She threw the block to the side, and stared at him.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered. She kneeled down and kissed him for a brief moment.

"I needed to know something." It was short and sweet, but not for Beast Boy.

"What?"

"Needed to know if you were telling the truth."

"And, what did it tell you?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"It told me to trust my instincts. And my instincts say that I can trust you." He breathed a sigh of relief as she spoke these words.

"So you believe me?" she nodded in response. "My whole story?" She sighed of frustration.

"Yes, okay?"

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure." He got up as he said this and winced from the damage to his bones. "Slade must be mind controlling you some how. And, I think I know of a way to figure this out. But, are you sure you trust me?" she nodded again. "Okay. Then, what I want you to do is distract Slade for me. If the others are defeated, which I'm sure, then we'll need to work hard to save them. I think it is still possible to save them, if they are hurt. Do you think you can distract Slade and get him to stay away from the tower while I do what I have to do?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay, wish me luck!" he said as he spotted a window of which he could make his escape.

"Wait!" He stopped mid-step and turned around to her.

"What is it?"

"Let me heal your wounds," she stated meekly as she proceeded to healing the bones. Five minutes later, Beast Boy was healed.

"Thanks, Rae," he smiled and hugged her.

"You're welcome, Garfield," Raven said. She let go of him and he turned into a humming bird and flew out the window. She sighed and exited the door as she heard Slade say 'Beast Boy'. So, since he's a hero, she figured Beast Boy was his code name and Garfield was his real name. She kept this revelation hidden while she smirked and said, "He's finished."


	19. Enter My Mind

**Apologies that this update took a while. I've been a little busy with my other story (check it out if you want, it's a high school AU) and I rented Guitar Hero 3. Then, the rest is history... enjoy this chapter! I'll try and update quicker. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: **_Enter My Mind_

Beast Boy didn't know exactly how Slade had mind-controlled Raven. But he did know one thing: in order to mind control someone, you have to mess with his or her brain. So his plan was simple. Go into Raven's mirror, find the cause of what's causing her to be under Slade's control, and destroy it. It shouldn't be too difficult.

He cautiously approached Raven's room door. Although he had to go in there, he was afraid that if he did, she'd do something rash. Then again, this was a desperate time and he had no other options. Or he was too lazy to think of any other options. He slid the door open slowly, it not making a sound. He stepped in and started looking around for the mirror. Where could it be?

It wasn't on her bed. It wasn't on her bookshelf. It wasn't in her closet either. Beast Boy gulped as he looked at the only place left he hadn't checked: her underwear drawer. His face went as red as an apple as he approached it and opened the drawer. Sure, Raven was his girlfriend and she loved him and everything, but that doesn't mean he's not embarrassed.

Oh man, I hope Raven never finds out about this… hey, her underwear is soft. Like, REALLY soft. It's softer than mine. Holy cow. I could wear these… stop thinking about that. Rae needs help! Is her mirror in here? Hold on, I'm not even moving my hand. Y'know, this isn't as bad as I think it should be.

Beast Boy looked around the room suspiciously then took out a pair of her underwear and stuffed it inside his shirt. He moved the soft underwear around to see the bottom of the drawer. He spotted the mirror and flashed a huge smile looking into it.

"Alright! Now I just gotta go in here and find out what's wrong. I wonder if her emotions are still okay? Only one way to find out. Uhhm… how do I get in here though? Open sesame?" Beast Boy finished his monologue lamely. He looked tiredly at the mirror. "Come on, I'm not in the mood for games. Let me in! I'm warning you. My girlfriend is in trouble and if I don't figure out what's wrong by going into you, I'll… do something drastic!" Beast Boy glared at his reflection in the mirror, studying the design of the gold surrounding it and his face. "DUH! How could I forget? Azarath metrion zinthos!" he cried and watched the mirror. One second passed. Two seconds. Three…

"Aw c'mon! This is worse than that time I was only able to shape shift into in-animate objects." Beast Boy chucked the mirror on the bed and started browsing her bookshelf for a book that could help him on the mirror. "Whoa," said Beast Boy in awe as he saw all the books that he got her that she kept. It was rare he got her a book, maybe two per year max, but he counted every single one of them. Beast Boy had a good memory when it came to remembering gifts. It was probably the best brain activity he had. He felt touched in a way that all the books, including the cheesy child's book he got her as a joke on April Fool's once, was there.

He touched one carefully, as if it would shatter if he pressed too hard on it. Just as he was about to take it out, a black hand grabbed him and dragged him inside the mirror. "AHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed at an ear piercing level. Fortunately, no one was around to get deaf from it.

He landed hard on his bottom, almost fracturing his tailbone. He sat up, rubbing his waste on his back, looking around. To say Raven's mind was different was an under-statement.

For starters, there were no longer any rocks that defied every law of physics. The sky was still the same, but now it had a large amount of stars in it – a lot more than he remembered them being last time. The ground was black, nearly impossible to see given the other surroundings, but Beast Boy's keen eyes could pick up the out lines of the ground he had to walk on and the empty abyss of nothingness. The pathway he was supposed to follow went as far as he could possibly see. There were no more doorways from the last time he entered either. Swallowing back his shock, Beast Boy stood up and started proceeding down the pathway.

"I'm glad you came," said a voice from behind him. He jumped as he turned around, getting ready for a fight in case it was Trigon. But he lowered his guard as he looked into the face of the yellow-clad emotion.

"Thanks. Uhm, I'm not sure who you are," said Beast Boy sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm Raven in a sense. But if you're trying to figure out which emotion I am – as you have learned from your previous visit here – I would be known to you as Knowledge," she explained.

"Alright, Knowledge. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Garfield. I know very well who you are, and why you are here."

"Good. So you can help me?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, Garfield. You see, something is wrong with us, although something that I cannot comprehend how to over come. The Raven in the real world has some how lost all connections to me."

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked as he scratched his head.

"It means that she cannot access me or anything I know. Which essentially means she doesn't know anything," the emotion explained while writing down in Azarathian language on a quill and pen she pulled out of nowhere.

"Yeah, she has her own past entirely wrong. She said something about being living in Tokyo until the day she was supposed to be a part of the Titans, then she can't remember anything after that." Knowledge nodded as she focused on her piece of quill.

"That is quite odd. Raven seems to be pulling information from a source other than me."

"Exactly – so something must be wrong here that we have to fix. But we have to find it, I assume," Beast Boy said to the yellow-clad Raven.

"Here, Garfield. I cannot leave this place, for reasons I do not yet understand."

"What do you mean by this place?" he asked as he took the piece of quill and stared at it dumbfounded.

"This particular area of the mind – I can't leave. This piece of quill, however, will allow me to communicate with you. I put on it a spell of communication. Now, you have to find out what's wrong. But I'll still be able to help you. By the way, don't lose that quill. It's important," she sternly told him.

"Okay. Thanks, Knowledge," he said.

"No problem. Oh, one last thing before you leave, you should know about the other emotions. You already know the pink, green, and gray dressed ones, along with the red one and myself. Stay away from Anger, the red one. Don't be alarmed if you come across the brown one. She's what you would call Fear, so she probably won't talk to you. And the last one is Raven's emotion Love. She's dressed in a lavender colour."

"Okay. I think I got it. I better get going before Raven and Slade does who-knows-what-else," he said as he shook Knowledge's hand then turned and started down the path to find the problem that's causing Raven to lose her memory.


	20. Enter My Mind 2

**Chapter 18: **_Enter My Mind 2_

As Beast Boy walked on the particularly straight pathway now – which shouldn't be straight – he kept looking behind his shoulder, almost expecting Happy to sneak up on him and glomp him, which he figured she wouldn't hesitate to do. Or some other emotion. He kept his senses fixed on his surroundings, listening carefully for any sounds, keeping his eyes trained mainly on the ground so he wouldn't fall into the abyss of nothingness.

"Garfield," the sound emanated from the piece of quill. Beast Boy shook his head in amazement, shock, and disbelief. How in the world could a piece of quill talk, even with a magic spell? "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Knowledge," Beast Boy felt awkward speaking to the piece of parchment.

"Good, I can hear you as well." Beast Boy walked onwards in almost silence, because Knowledge was occasionally asking him questions about his DNA and how it worked and whatnot. He enjoyed now that he was talking to Knowledge through the quill because it was deathly quiet before and needless to say, he got pretty bored fast. The place wasn't half as interesting as the last time he was there. As he walked on the path, now silent for a bit, he approached a gray emotion sitting on a rock that would be impossible for a normal human to see due to how black it was with the rest of the ground.

_Timid,_ Beast Boy thought, approaching her loud enough so she could hear. She looked up, a solemn expression on her face. Beast Boy saw her face was wet, probably due to crying. He felt sorry for her and he was instantly compelled to comfort her. He sat down next to her. "Hey, you alright?"

"No, I'm not." Beast Boy knew she was the emotion responsible for sadness – and from his previous visit, probably forgiveness, but he had never seen her _cry_ before.

"Maybe I can help?" he asked. He wanted to put his arm around her shoulder, but was afraid she'd back off. This was Timid and he had to be very gentle and not surprise her.

"No! I can't leave this rock! I can't take a walk. I can't do anything but sit on this rock and stare at nothing. You can't help me. No one can help me!" Catching Beast Boy off guard, the emotion wrapped her arms around Beast Boy in an odd sign of affection – for the emotion – and sobbed into his shirt. Beast Boy wrapped one arm around her shoulders, which was a guilty pleasure for him right now as he enjoyed any closeness to Raven, and with his other hand he began slowly stroking her hair in what he hoped would be a comforting manner.

"Maybe I can help you. I'm here to find out what's wrong with this place, and once I do and correct it, you can be free to walk around as much as you want," he explained oh so gently, getting a little uncomfortable due to the sopping wetness now occupying his uniform. But the crying had stopped. Figuring out it was working, he continued in his calm comforting voice. "Everything will be fine, because I'm here to rescue Raven and you guys from whatever happened to her. And I know it'll be fine because I'm here." Beast Boy gave Timid a toothy grin and she managed the faintest of smiled. But it still looked like a sad smile to him.

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt," came Knowledge's voice form the quill, Beast Boy furrowing his brow in annoyance at the intrusion. "You have a mission to do. I'd like to leave this place as much as Timid would like to leave that rock."

"Uhh, right. Don't worry, you'll be up and moving in no time. I _promise._"

"Okay, if you say so…" and with that he patted her on the shoulder, smiled brightly and proceeded down the linear pathway again. At least it wasn't a maze of… too late. Just at that thought, he came to a crossroads. There were five different paths, each one a different colour for some strange reason. One was lime green, another was a slightly brighter shade of the black, the third was a darker purple than Raven's cloak, the fourth was white, and the fifth was transparent and clear. Beast Boy scratched his head, not having a clue what to do. So he put the piece of paper which still felt odd to talk into up to his mouth. "Hey, um… Knowledge. I've come to a problem. A fork in the road, but there's five different roads to choose from."

"A fork in the road…? Are they different colours?"

"Yeah. Does that mean anything?"

"It can. What are the colours?"

"The one most on my left is white. The one to the right of that is see-through. The one in the middle is lime green. The one that's second from the right is dark purple, and finally the last one is almost as black as this pathway."

"I've never imagined this could happen before. I have read about it, and each road is meant to represent something according to colour. I only know that white is innocence. I haven't had been able to decipher what any other colours mean yet."

"Well since we know what one that is, I'll go into it."

"That's the most logical reasoning I can think of as well." Beast Boy stepped on the white path, instantly feeling at peace. He felt… well, innocent. He didn't know how or why. Or if he could feel more innocent considering how many guilty people he and the team has put into jail. But some how he just felt relaxed and at peace. He smiled his toothy grin regardless if anyone could see it or not – he just felt like smiling.

"Azar, what is this?" Beast Boy jumped in surprise at the surprisingly loud voice of… Raven? No, she sounded too young.

"Don't touch that Raven! That is NOT a toy and you are prohibited from touching it. Do you understand?" the last syllable of the last word echoed in the distance multiple times, each time getting quieter.

"Knowledge, did you hear that too or am I going insane?"

"I heard it as well. I have read a bit about this crossroads. It only appears when Raven's mind wants to take defensive measures. I only know that whichever path you will go down, you'll hear voices that are in some how related to what type of pathway it is. Since white is innocence, you'll experience memories with innocence as the dominating factor."

"Wow, that's… freaky."

"Exactly. It's supposed to be defensive because it can cause a normal human to go insane listening to them." Beast Boy gulped.

"N-now you tell-l m-me," he stuttered nervously.

"My apologies. It must have slipped my mind. But, you are no normal person. You are part animal, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he stated with a little more confidence.

"Azar, what does the word "_merde_" mean?"

"RAVEN, you are not to repeat that word ever again! It is a bad word. If I hear you say it again, there will be consequences." Indeed, the echoing happened again. It was sickeningly haunting to Beast Boy. It caused him to feel head sick, like something was digging into his brain. Just listening to the voices of memories felt so… creepy. As he continued along the path, listening to more haunting memories of innocence, something very odd happened. The path changed colour. It was no longer white. It was the transparent he saw back in the earlier crossroads. He raised his eyebrow, going again the parchment.

"Hey, uh Knowledge, this thing just changed colour to that clear I saw back in the crossroads."

"I assume it's just an expanding on the defensive powers. We'll be hearing memories with… whatever colour has this type of feeling dominant. I don't know anything other than what the white means." Beast Boy nodded, forgetting Knowledge can't see him and continued on, waiting for a memory. Sure enough, one came soon enough.

"The toys are MINE!" said a voice, echoing again. It sounded like a toddler Raven, maybe even three years old. Her voice was very high-pitched. Beast Boy thought about what's behind that line, almost forgetting about the oncoming pain in his head again. There was no sound coming from the quill, and Beast Boy remained quiet, partially hoping another memory would come only due to the fact that he could learn a little more about Raven's past. As more memories of what Beast Boy assumed this pathway was based on around greed, he cautiously walked further, hoping he wouldn't be insane by the time he got to the end of the path. Knowledge was being rather quiet as well. After what seemed like hours of walking and more memories of the transparent colouring, Beast Boy reached the end and got back on the dark path, his head still hurting.

"Knowledge, I got to the end of the path!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily as he picked up his pace, spotting another emotion in the distance.

"Excellent. I hope there isn't much ground left to cover before we find out what's wrong."

"Yeah," said Beast Boy although something wasn't right about the above emotion. She was dressed in the same colour as Raven and didn't look too happy. Beast Boy wondered for a moment what was going on before her voice sounded out of her mouth.

"BEAST BOY!" she sounded angry. More importantly, her voice was just a _little_ different than Raven's. But Beast Boy didn't register that fact as he cringed at the high pitched voice of… Raven?

**Author's Note: Hello. This is intended to be a cliffhanger, but I don't know if it is enough. Oh well, regardless you have to wait until next chapter to figure out what's going on. Also, in case any are wondering. Merde means shit in French. :)**


	21. Down, But Not Out

**Chapter 19:**_Down, But Not Out_

"Excellent," Slade said as he eyed the motionless bodies. "Now phase three of our plan can commence. We will take out each and every honorary Titan in the whole world, so none of them can stop us from eventually ruling the world. And we're going to do it one by one. Raven, you're going to call," Slade's voice died off as the three walked out of the now quiet room. Hours passed, and finally Cyborg's red light sprung to life. His power capacity was at 26. He groaned as he sat up. He slowly pulled the large pipe out of his stomach.

"Argh!" he cried in pain as he removed it, cringing. There was now a clear hole in his body. He threw the pipe to the side, standing up. At least being a Cyborg he could take a heavy hit like that and not be too fazed by it. He looked at the down body of Starfire near him. He ran up to her and just as he was about to perform a scan, he heard her groan.

"You… will… not… harm… my friends…" she said, most likely in a dream. She then shot up like a rocket, sitting down. She looked at Cyborg. "Friend? What had happened?"

"Last thing I remember was fighting that Kage dude, and he kicked our butts. Well, the fool hit me in the right place when he sent the pipe through my body. The only place he hit me was where my secondary power supply doesn't run through. The resulting electricity caused by it gave my secondary system the initial power boost it needs to start up. After that, it just needed time," Cyborg explained. Starfire seemed to understand, and sat up. She saw the dart in her thigh and removed it.

"My people are more resilient to poison than the human. Slade must have not planned on that."

"Well I'm glad. Where's Robin?" The two began searching the room for their leader. Eventually, they stumbled across their leader's body, still lying motionless.

"ROBIN!" they both yelled, running to him and bending down. The turned him over on his back, and Cyborg instantly started scanning his vitals.

"His heart beat is still there, and his breathing is fine. But, there's something wrong with his neural system. It's… over-active. The only possible way if this can happen if he goes… comatose," Cyborg finished explaining glumly.

"Which means… he may not wake up?" Starfire explained, sadness clear in her voice. Cyborg only nodded, keeping his eyes away from Starfire. "Then we must bring him to the tower. He can rest there while we will search for Slade and Kage."

"Yeah… hey… where's BB?" Cyborg cried out, alarmed. Starfire, remembering where he was taken, flew very fast into the room Raven had brought him. Cyborg appeared a few seconds later.

"He is not here… but there is… green liquid on the floor."

"Maybe his blood his green."

"Scan it to be sure." So Cyborg did so, hoping that it wouldn't be positive. Unfortunately, it was. A heavy air seemed to envelope the two Titans, each one drawing the conclusion that he was… gone. Starfire cried and hugged Cyborg, who comforted her while keeping his own thoughts and tears inside. "He did not deserve to die."

"Let's make sure we don't lose another," Cyborg said softly. Starfire nodded, let go, and wiped her tears. The two walked over to Robin's body and Starfire picked it up.

"Let us go to the tower."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Back at the tower, Robin lie in the medlab while Cyborg and Starfire were on the main computer, trying to track down Slade. Neither of them noticed Raven's door was open when they entered.

"What of friend Raven?" Starfire asked uncertainly. Cyborg stopped typing, and looked at her, contemplating on what is happening.

"Well, it's obvious the girl is being mind controlled. She'd probably attack us. I don't know… if we should retaliate. I mean, if she… y'know… to BB, then, I don't know. If he tried talking sense into her, which I think he tried, then maybe we oughta take her out," those were the hardest words Cyborg had ever said in his life, and to Starfire's expression she was not expecting those words, nor did she seem like she approved of them.

"We shall do no such thing!"

"Listen Star, I'm not exactly up for that either. But what other choice do we have?"

"Maybe… you could immobilize her?" Cyborg put his hand on his chin for a moment, and then looked down.

"I can't. She'd be able to negate it with her power. Plus it probably wouldn't be easy to blast her with it anyway. There're too many unknown variables. It just wouldn't work…"

"I see. Well, maybe we should avoid fighting her at all costs? Maybe we can do little harm to her and take out Slade and Kage?"

"I don't know how we can take out Kage alone. So when it's three against two, we're not exactly going to win. We have to go into this battle with a strategy."

"Please, what is the 'strategy'?"

"It's like a plan, only for fights and stuff. Warlords use it to take out the opposing armies. Since we've only got two now, we have to think of the best possible strategy," his stomach grumbling cut off Cyborg. "Right after some food," he said sheepishly while walking towards the fridge.

"Yes, I am hungry as well." Starfire agreed while the two prepared food.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

After a long amount of time preparing food, then a short amount of time eating, the duo decided on recruiting help from a select few honorary Titans they thought would prove to help in their strategy. The screen popped up, showing Aqualad.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked while eating a sandwich.

"Aqua, dude, we need your help," Cyborg explained the whole situation to him, which couldn't have possibly wasted any more time than possible, and he instantly agreed to come.

"I'll be there within the next hour," he said while shutting off the screen.

"One down, two to go," Cyborg started. He entered the number, and the screen popped up again, this time showing Jericho's face."

"Yo Jero man, we need your help. Think you can help?" he asked Jericho. He nodded his head and smiled. "Alright then, listen closely." This time, it only took five minutes to explain the whole situation. "Think you can get down here within an hour?" Jericho nodded again and winked, then the screen closed.

"I am glad our friends can help us," Starfire said, now a little cheerful.

"Yeah. I hope Kid Flash can do the same," Cyborg said, now dialing his communicator up.

"Hey, Flash here. Cyborg man, what's up? Hey Star!"

"Hey man. Are you busy?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Good. Then maybe you can help us? We're in a dire situation."

"Alright. Whatcha got going on?" Cyborg explained to Kid Flash the situation a third time, only this time cutting it down to two minutes.

"Get here as soon as possible."

"Will do commando." The screen went blank, and then suddenly there was a doorbell ringing.

"It must be him," Starfire said going to get the door. Slade may have brought the Titans down, but by no means did he take them out. They were going to fight back.

**Special thanks to LunadiDomani for selection of honorary Titans Kid Flash and Jericho.**

**Special thanks to Mr. Average for reviewing... a LOT of my chapters.**

**Special thanks to Agent of the Divine One, because he rocks.**

**  
Hey, love the BBxRae pairing? Join the Royal Order of BBxRae Knights home. We have a forum! Here it is.**

**http:// robrk . 9 . forumer . com/ **


	22. Realisations

**A/N: **_Heya, yeah I know... took forever. I could try to sit here and tell you why I haven't updated in so long. Started with me writing a story I thought was far better, then eventually I just lost interest in this one. HOWEVER, thanks to faithful readers and prompting coming from people, I now resume with my work. With you I present a new chapter, and the conclusion of this story will be coming soon, as well. Honestly, I'd never have expected to actually finish this story. It's so sloppy, and I've matured as a writer so much since then.  
Do enjoy this latest installment, hopefully whoever has hated me will no longer hate me. :P_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: **_Realisations_

Raven approached Beast Boy, a death glare set on her face. He wasn't too sure what he did, but he wasn't looking forward to whatever may be in store for the violet haired beauty. She stopped in front of him and slapped his face hard.

"RAVEN! What was that for?!" he cried out, rubbing his cheek. She just grinned evilly.

"You really are dense, aren't you?" Her voiced sounded very different. Demonic like. Beast Boy gulped.

"You're not Raven, are you?"

"Oh congratulations mister detective. I always knew you were an idiot, but I didn't expect it to take you THIS long to figure it out." Beast Boy wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about. He clearly knew now that this was not Raven

"You're... not an emotion?"

"You haven't figured it out _still_? I guess I gave you too much credit." She turned around and began walking. Beast Boy hesitantly followed her, his already keen senses on full alert. "You did manage to get through to Raven. I'm impressed by that feat. However, it matters not."

"Who or what are you?!" Beast Boy also wondered why she hadn't attacked him. Apart from the slap.

"I am the entity within Raven's mind that is controlling her."

"AH! I should have known!" Raven stopped walking and Beast Boy did. The voice came from the parchment. Beast Boy held it up.

"What Knowledge?"

"What in the world is that?" the Raven clone asked, turning on her heel.

"You! Argh. I am so angry at myself that I didn't draw this conclusion myself! But now it's so clear!"

"Is that parchment... speaking?" She blinked. Beast Boy nodded and then shushed the clone.

"Beast Boy, she is not the real Raven. She's the one who has been cutting my access off to the real Raven. If her presence is vanquished, my connection with Raven will return!" Knowledge exclaimed rapidly. Beast Boy was nodding through it.

"Okay! You're going down, you clone." Her eyes flashed black.

"If you think you can defeat me, so be it!" The lookalike levitated high in the air, motioning for Beast Boy to do the same. He smirked, transforming into a peregrine falcon and flying too fast for the intruder to catch, and the moment before he smashed into her, transformed instantly into a turtle. He collided with her stomach, winding her. After that, Beast Boy shifted to a hippopotamus, her positioned under him. He figured that this would be a simple battle, but he slipped through her and fell to the ground.

"Don't think this will be so easy, knave!" Beast Boy was in human form.

"That's not how you pronounce _knife_!" he yelled, watching as she descended. Her hands rose in the air, the green shapeshifter not sparing a moment at all. The moment she did, he morphed to a cheetah and ran at top speed towards her. There wasn't a large distance to cover and he jumped and clawed at her arms and bit at her legs. She feel to her bottom, bleeding now.

"Man, I thought you'd be more of a challenge than that," he taunted with a wide smirk on his face. His expression changed to shock as he watched the form of the perpetrator go from Raven to a young girl. She had blond locks for hair and blue eyes. Teary eyes. "Uhm. Okay. What the heck is going on here?"

"Y-you win. Please... don't give me any more booboos!" Beast Boy blinked.

"Booboos? C'mon, not even _I_ use that word anymore. What's going on?" He slowly walked up to her and crouched down.

"I... I'm just a small girl. A man with a funny looking mask talked to me one day. He made sense..."

"Funny looking mask? Orange and black?" She nodded, refusing to make eye contact with him. "How old are you and what's your name?"

"I'm nine, and my name is Gyline."

"Gyline, why did you do this?"

"Well... I have a special power thingy, kind of like you. I'm able to go into people's brains... and control them. I just... kind of wanted to try it... didn't know how, but the man told me he had a way." Beast Boy eyed her carefully. His instincts told him he could trust her.

"It was a wrong thing what you did, Gyline." Her eyes teared up again. "But it's okay, because you know what? We all do some wrong things. I even did them."

"You? A Teen Titan?" He nodded.

"It's part of human nature. We don't try it. We all do different types of wrong things, but it's just sometimes hard to tell if it's a wrong thing or not. Are you able to give Knowledge the connection to Raven back?

"Yes I am." She smiled a little. "But we have to get out of here first."

"You got it. Just follow me." He stood up and she did too, putting her small hand into his gloved one. He knew now why she was bad at fighting. What nine year old is? Her pain threshold also wasn't good. Just a few attacks and Beast Boy defeated her. "I'm sorry about the cuts on your legs." He sweat-dropped, noticing her limp and the blood running down her legs.

"Oh, uhm... it's okay." She grimaced at the mention of her them.

"I'll get Raven to fix them when we get out of here and everything returns to normal, okay?" She smiled up at him and he gave his trademark toothy grin back.

"Okay! Thank you Beast Boy."

"Hey you gotta thank Raven when we get there, not me."

"Okay!" She seemed to be in a happy mood. Beast Boy was glad for that. A muffled sound was heard from Beast Boy's pocket, and he pulled out the parchment.

"Gyline?"

"Huh? Who's talking?" she asked confused.

"It's one of Raven's emotions, Knowledge, from the piece of paper Beast Boy has in his hand."

"Oh um... hi?"

"Hello. Would you be okay with me asking you a few questions?"

"Sure thing ma'am!"

"Please, just call me Knowledge."

"Oh okay." The blonde haired female giggled a little. Beast Boy just remained quiet before handing the parchment to her. She took it happily.

"Gyline is a name I've never heard of before. Can you tell me about it?"

"Yeah of course. I'm not from this world. There's lots of weird names in the place I am from that wouldn't be normal in this one."

"I see. Do you know what world you're from?" Knowledge continued to question.

"No, I'm sorry. I just know I come from somewhere else."

"That's okay. Is there any other type of power you have?"

"Uhmmm, not that I can think of." She said after thinking for a minute.

"Fascinating." Other questions shot at her from Knowledge didn't cease until Beast Boy and Gyline were at the exit of Raven's mind. Beast Boy was disheartened to hear that she was living on the streets with no parents, and decided that once he got out of there and back to the team, he would ask them to help find her a foster home to live in.

Because he knew that this girl was not an evil soul, just not raised properly, and a proper home for her would do her years of good. The Titans just didn't help the city by fighting crime, they also helped by taking care of cases like these.

And he knew they would all help, without hesitation.


	23. A Restoration of Hope and Memory

**A/N: **Heh. This story. What a history this story has. Every time I believe I'm done with this story, I get tons of reviews from adoring fans to draw its conclusion. I don't comprehend why you sit there waiting for this story to be updated, but it pays off. You get your updates. And I get an interesting new perspective. I just re-read this and conluded, y'know, it's NOT that bad actually. Maybe some parts of it are... weird. I'd like to change a lot in this story but that's too much work, and you all seem to appreciate it the way it is. Hopefully, I'll be able to conclude this soon. If so it will be within 2-3 chapters. Thanks, to all of you that have decided to remain patient for this story, that have showed your devotion and your urging to make me continue writing. It is because of all your wonderful reviews that I am updating this now. So please, enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 21:** _A Restoration of Hope and Memory_

"Alright, y'all. This battle plan is pretty simple. You all have very specific skill sets for our strategy and will be a part of taking down the biggest threat to Jump City, Slade himself. He's also enlisted the help of Kage, a weird shadow-like guy with some intense power. But most importantly, he has seemed to erase Raven's memory and mind control her." Cyborg was hooked up to an emergency power supply in the tower as he explained all this, allowing his charge to ready itself for their next fight. The previous they had was very tough and they came out defeated, but not entirely lost. Cyborg was surprised that Slade had made a few miscalculations in his attack that wouldn't entirely eliminate the Titans. But he was glad for it, very glad.

"Our friend and comrade Raven may attack you without hesitation, but we will remain to the battle plan. Do not use excessive force to harm Raven. Kid Flash, you will use your extreme speed to distract Raven. While you do so, it will buy Jericho enough time to go inside of Raven's mind and identify the source of what is blocking her memories." The two nodded together, Kid Flash uncharacteristically super serious. He knew this wouldn't exactly be easy. Fastest man alive or not, Raven still had powers that she could make travel fast as well. Shadowy hands grabbing his ankles to slow him down, he shook his head at that thought.

"And what do I do?" Aqualad asked, curious what part of the plan he would have.

"You will be luring Kage to the docks with me. From our last fight, he'll probably be pretty angry that he failed to kill me. So once he sees I'm alive, we can get him to the water and get your aquatic animal advantage." Cyborg explained. Aqualad nodded and had more questions.

"So this Kage guy is strong. Like, so strong that we need to separate him from Slade?"

"Yes. We believe he is mightier than Slade even. But he is a bit rash. We believe he can not think for himself so requires someone with that kind of knowledge to command him, which is why he stays by Slade's side." The two Titans wasted no time in creating theories on their enemy and making a strong strategy.

"Any questions y'all have?" They all shook their head in unison, then a loud bang made its presence known throughout the tower. Cyborg armed his cannon and his face hardened. The rest of the Titans got their respective battle stances ready, then they heard a familiar voice.

"Whoa, man... my head. Hurts. Owh. Gyline, are you okay? Aw no, don't cry! It's okay, we're okay. See? No blood, no injuries. Err, no booboos." And a rush of happiness flooded through Cyborg and Starfire's bodies, the honourary Titans also feeling relief and happiness. Beast Boy came to the common room rubbing his head, and suddenly he was tackle hugged so hard he could swear he heard a bone crack. That wasn't _just_ Starfire – it was her and Cyborg and he could feel it. He cried out breathlessly. "Guys... what?"

Tears were streaming down Starfire's face. "Beast Boy! We were so scared that you did not make it! That when you got taken away by Raven, she would have... she would have..."

"Shh, Starfire, it's okay," Beast Boy soothed quietly and patted her head. "I'm okay."

"B, don't ever do that to me again. You made me worry so much. What would I ever do... if I had no one left to argue against tofu anymore?" Beast Boy knew what he said was dead serious, even if it didn't sound like it. He could hear the sincerity in his voice and smiled at his friends.

"Guys, hate to do this but can we do this later? I have someone here that kind of needs some medical attention," and Beast Boy brought to light Gyline, her cute and innocent expression looking up at all the taller Titans, her legs still bloodied up. Beast Boy was honestly surprised she was able to walk for as long as she did, but he was sure she was stronger than she looked.

"Whoa! To the infirmary with you." Kid Flash spoke up, picked her up, and brought her there instantly. The rest of the Titans followed suit and Cyborg applied some gauze to her legs and she smiled.

"That feels good mister metal man. Thank you," she spoke sincerely and her voice was quiet and just so adorable and Cyborg's heart melted at how innocent she sounded.

"The injuries will heal in no time," Cyborg felt kind of like a fatherly figure at the moment to her.

"Okay, now that Gyline is taken care of, tell me what's going on. Where's Robin and what's up with these guys? Uh, not that I'm unhappy to see you, or anything. We do need all the help we can get here." But just as he spoke, Beast Boy noticed Robin in the room as well a few beds over and walked up to him. He sensed something wasn't right and frowned. "He's uh... not just having a power nap, right?"

Cyborg tried to smile but explained glumly. "Sadly he's in a coma." The heavy air in the room could be cut like tension. "Hate to say it but we have something a bit more important to attend to. Did you get through to Raven?"

"Yeah. That's why Gyline is here. She had the hold on Raven's memories. I don't think she was directly controlling Raven though. Just blocked her memory." Gyline looked down, her hair bouncing as she did so, feeling shameful.

"So," Aqualad piped up finally. "She was inside Raven's head? That's where you came from, right?"

"Yeah. That must mean Raven has her memory back. Speaking of which... she's still with Slade, right? Well Raven's smart. I'm sure she'll keep an act up for him until we get there. Then, all seven of us together will make him pay." Beast Boy spat out the last few words with such venom it scared the Titans just a bit.

"But someone should stay and take care of Gyline."

"I will stay," Starfire volunteered instantly, and glanced over to the motionless Robin. "Someone should also stay to monitor him as well." They all nodded their agreement, and with that the Titans alarmed blared off yet again. The Titans rushed instantly to the common room.

"Alright, indicators say that we have an attack, multiple Slade bots, Slade, and Kage. The plan's going to stir up a little bit, since Raven will have her memories back – hopefully – we're just going to focus on kicking tail protecting the city. And this isn't no random attack... Slade's attacking... CENTRAL SQUARE! The mayor and all the important politics of the city are holding a HUGE conference there right now! He's targeting the mayor! Flash go ahead of us and get as many of those people to safety as possible, try not to fight until we get there!"

He nodded, then all together the Titans yelled, "TITANS! GO!"

Starfire watched on as her friends left and Cyborg waited a moment behind. "Star..."

"I know Cyborg. I will be okay. Please, stop Slade. And make friend Raven come back to us, safe." He nodded and places his hand on the girl's shoulder momentarily before running off, ready for the next big fight. But at least this time the numbers would be a bit more fair.

In Central Square, Kid Flash zoomed between Slade bots, them seemingly not noticing him as he rushed to the mayor's aid. He was joined by a few other people Kid Flash deemed important.

"Oh! Kid Flash!" The mayor cried and ran to him. "There's destruction everywhere! Are the Titans coming?"

"Yes sir! They'll be here soon but first I need to get you to safety!" But as he was going to transport the important people a huge explosion went off in a nearby building and laughter was heard on some speakers. Kid Flash bit his lip as he knew people were in that building and he had to save them. The mayor knew and nodded to him.

"Look, go save them! We'll be okay until then!" And with that the mayor and the rest of the politics pulled out some pistols and tazers. "We don't go anywhere unarmed! So please go help those people!"

Kid Flash didn't waste another moment as he went to save the people in the burning building, then Slade's booming voice started to speak over the microphone. "Citizens of Jump City. You are now gazing at your new mayor. No, not your mayor. Your new _master!_ With the recent defeat of the Titans, there is no one in the city left to stop me and my associates... Raven and Kage!" And at that, the respectively named individuals flew down on Slade's left hand side and appeared from shadows on Slade's right hand side. The city was suddenly in an outrage, seeing Raven at Slade's side like that.

"Except this one! She has been so kind to lend me her talents on this take over. Now, if you'll be so kind as to bow down before me or else," Slade grabbed the mayor and put a loaded gun to his temple. "Or else you can say goodbye, to your precious ex-leader!" And his haunting laughing echoed throughout the city.

Raven was feeling extremely anxious. Recently, she had regained her memory and every fibre in her being told her to rip Slade to pieces. But Knowledge's voice sounded in her mind and informed her that was not the best course of action. That Garfield and the others were coming to assist her and that she should pretend to be under his control until the arrival of her team. Raven trusted, and decided to play along until then. But she was so nervous right now. If Slade pulled the trigger when she could clearly stop it, what hero would she be? She decided to trust the city and trust her team. It would seem it wasn't misplaced as the people in Central Square began bowing down and Slade's booming laughter echoed throughout the city.


	24. Battle for the Heart of Jump City

**Chapter 22:** _Battle for the Heart of Jump City_

As Slade's laughter was the only thing echoing through Central Square now, he bashed the butt of the pistol off the mayor's head, rendering him immediately unconscious. Raven's facial features betrayed not a single emotion to the situation. She'd be sure Slade would catch any subtlety her face betrayed, but inside was a huge fight. She was holding control over herself. It's what she mastered in, and when Slade finally rose his sinister voice, she almost let herself seem taken aback but remained perfectly calm on the outside.

"Now, Raven, do you see what happens when we win? We control the city, and eventually the world. Within this place, we will create the world's most intimidating, ruthless, and fearful army. Man, woman, and child will all be taken in and trained in the worst ways possible. They'll be turned into relentless killing machines. It starts here." He laughed again. He knows he should put his plan into motion but he was savouring this moment. This moment he worked so hard and so long for. The moment when he had defeated the Titans and became controller of the city. That moment was now.

"Yes," Raven quietly spoke through Slade's laughter.

"Is something wrong, dear old Raven?"

"Is... it possible?" She chose her words very carefully.

"Of course. Who do you think is going to train these people? Why, you are of course. With your power you can make these people experience true pain, and fear." Raven did shiver just a bit at the bitter coldness in his voice, but he didn't seem to care. He continued, emotionless save for the pure sinister delight that wrapped itself around his every word. "Then when they have reached their breaking point, their minds will shatter and be re-moulded. We will create the best soldiers with this method."

So that was Slade's plan. Raven was disgusted and almost blasted him, but then a new voice interrupted. And Slade suddenly noticed the mayor that was just lying at his feet had disappeared in a blur. "Hey, sounds like a cool plan for some evil guy and all, but it'll never fly. Not with Kid Flash around."

"You! What are you doing here? Well... doesn't matter. I've dispatched the rest of the Titans. One more will just be another victory." He jumped down from the wood platform he was standing on and glared at Kid Flash. Kid Flash returned a cocky smirk. "I'll take care of you myself."

And with that, he drew a sword. Slade charged him and Kid Flash laughed before zooming out of range of his attacks, then when he was at a safe distance couldn't help but to mock him. "You seriously think running at the fastest guy in the world is a good plan of attack? Come on, aren't you _Slade_? The master mind evil villain? I haven't even broke a sweat!"

"You're right. Raven! Pin him!" And he charged again but he moved, then Slade was confused and aggravated that she had not followed his orders. He looked in her direction but she was gone. Then he looked around and suddenly saw the Titans, and Raven soon after joined them. Though instead of Robin there was Jericho and Aqualad. Rage swelled up in him. What happened? How were they alive. Or at the very least displaying such fighting spirit? He should have crippled, if not killed them. He could also hear Kage's voice rage.

"You lived!" And with nothing but blood lust, Kage rushed Cyborg, but it seemed they were purposefully guiding him somewhere. Only Cyborg and Aqualad left and Slade tried to order him back but it was of no use.

Slade regained his composure, straightened his back and cracked his neck. "Good thing I have prepared a back-up plan." And he pressed a button he produced from his suit. Suddenly, within moments, the street was filled Slade bots. The Titans on top of the building prepared a quick plan. Beast Boy took up leadership.

"Alright guys. This should be pretty easy. Jericho and Kid Flash, you guys can handle the bots. Rae, I want you to get the last of the people to safety. This time, Slade's mine." He spoke with such finality and determination in his voice that it made Raven smile. She finally got to see a glimmer of the man she fell in love with, but now was not the time to dwell on that thought. She yearned to embrace him after what felt to her too long a time since she did, but she put her hood up and simply nodded.

"Okay... TITANS! GO!" Beast Boy shouted and they pounced and flew off the roof to their respective jobs.

Raven was immediately at the aid of the people who were still in danger. The sounds of fighting were already being heard as Beast Boy engaged Slade and the others were making short work of the bots.

"But... but aren't you on Slade's side now?!" One of the politics cried out. They all displayed some symptoms of fear or at least hesitance, but Raven remained strong.

"No. I was simply acting in such a way until the rest of the team arrived. Please understand that it was necessary up until this point to remain undercover as Slade's assistant. But that's past us now, and we will work together to stop Slade."

"Okay, I trust you," the same man spoke up and the rest seemed to follow suit. Herd mentality. Raven nodded and focused her power to bringing them to safety.

Down at the docks...

Cyborg and Kage were locked in hand-to-hand combat as Aqualad disappeared into the ocean. Cyborg was focused and delivered several blows all over Kage's body. He had no idea where hitting him would have the most affect so he just hit what he could. Kage wasn't a particularly defensive fighter anyway and made no effort to block any attacks, but he returned with his own ruthless assault. The metallic Titan certainly blocked a lot of his attacks but for each he blocked he was facing two more. And did Kage _hurt_ when he broke through Cyborg's defences. The two separated from their flurry of punches and kicks, both of them breathing hard. Cyborg noted that quickly then Kage calmed enough from his rage to speak.

"You seemed to have gotten stronger since our last fight," he spat out through heavy breaths. Cyborg smirked.

"You fought a half-robot, man. My processor speed is faster than any human, or shadow, and I calculated your fighting style from our last fight. And you, well, all you know is how to fight when you're angry. You never fight when you're angry!" But this only pissed Kage off more and he lunged once again at Cyborg. A well-timed blast from his cannon made Kage do a quick dodge, but Cyborg followed it up with a hard punch right to his face. He flew and hit the ground, then suddenly a gigantic wave flew from the ocean and engulfed Kage. The impact from the wave flung him even further away, into a building. But he wasn't done yet.

"You... will... die!" He screamed and once again tried to attack the steel hero, but this time a torrent of water shot from underneath him and launched him into the air. Suspended there, Cyborg charged his cannon once again. With a well-aimed shot, he blasted the shadow with full force. He once again flopped to the ground, but he didn't move. He seemed to be unconscious and Cyborg and Aqualad both approached him. Then, the strangest thing happened.

The shadow that he seemed to be faded away, and revealed a man. They gasped in unison. "Whoa, what? It's actually... a person? A real man?" He had short red hair, similar to Speedy but way more messy. He was on his stomach and was only wearing some underwear, and they shared a laugh.

"Maybe a power to manipulate shadows, and kept himself concealed as such? Enhances his fighting abilities, or something," Aqualad offered. Either way, Cyborg cuffed him up and got ready to transfer him to the nearest prison.

Then, in Central Square...

Beast Boy smiled at Slade in between a moment of action. "Come on Slade, ask me. If you haven't figured it out yet, ask me how I did it. Ask how a simpleton like me beat you at your own game. I bet you expected everything to be perfect for you once Raven was on your side. But come on, you put your trust in a little girl to keep hold on Raven? Yeah right, dude. That's some crazy fantasy you got going on there, if you honestly think it would stay like that."

"I will not give you that satisfaction. Why don't you do me a favour, and turn into a rat so I can stomp your guts out?" Beast Boy only barked a laugh at his suggestion, and upon seeing his friends clean return from the docks, he could only assume they had beat Kage, and his bots were suddenly all but destroyed. All that remained was the finale, and that was on him.

"Alright, Slade, now that I've toyed with you long enough, it's time to get serious." And Slade only narrowed his eyes; not that anyone would actually see him doing it. And before him was the primal form of the beast. Slade had heard about this once before, but never actually seen it with his own eyes. To say he wasn't feeling a bit nervous would indeed be a lie. He pulled out his trump card. But Slade had a trump card. He wasn't ready to use it yet, however.

"Come at me then! With all your glorious primal power, fight me." And without missing a beat, Beast Boy sprung into action with some superhuman speed, his powerful hands smashing down on the place Slade was previous. But a quick smoke bomb and dodge gave him a momentary breath. It was no longer a battle of sight. The green hero sniffed out slowly, looking for Slade's scent. His nose wasn't that strong but it could tell faintly an attack was coming from behind. A quick dodge to the side and the sword swing only shaved off a few of his furs. Retaliated into nothing, and again the battle of finding his scent began. So many mixed in here; Jericho, Raven, Cyborg... finally Slade. An attack into the dark that but success. His gigantic paw certainly collided with something and with that, a tumble to the ground and a large grunt. But he was quickly back to his feet as the smoke bomb cleared at last and Slade now had a deep wound in his chest. Blood seeped at it but he had no intention of giving up his assault.

He came at Beast Boy again with a sword and landed several slices, despite the speed at which he moved. Slade was still just as fast and just as skilled. Eventually, Beast Boy caught the sword in his hands and ripped it from Slade. He may have been slightly faster, but Slade could never stand up to the unmatched power of the beast. He figured this form could even be stronger than Cyborg or Starfire's raw muscle. He started to get scared, and backed off as the beast slowly advanced on him. He found his back up against a wall and nowhere to run.

"Ironic, that this time it's not you, the animal, backed into a corner, but me. But that's okay. I have a trump card." And with that he pressed a button on his chest. Suddenly, there was ticking. Beast Boy instantly reverted to his human form. The fight was clearly over, Slade slumped down, now breathing hard.

"Ticking. Bombs? WHERE?" He demanded from Slade, kneeling down to his level and grabbing his shoulders. They were soon joined by the other Titans and Cyborg overheard, opening his scanners.

"Yo, B... they're on Slade. And there's enough explosive power here to take out the city. It would... it would..."

"Kill everyone," finished Kid Flash. He looked over the rest of the Titans, then down to Slade. "We got no time to waste. I'll take care of this guys. Don't forget me!" he said _way_ too cheerily. In the midst of confusion from the Titans, he ran up to Slade and grabbed him, then looked back at all his friends with a solemn face. Realization set in the Titans as they figured what he was doing. Everyone started protesting but it was like the sounds didn't reach Kid Flash's ears. And as if in slow motion, he looked back to Slade, tears in his eyes. Slade was unconscious now but Kid Flash grabbed him, and ran. He ran to the edge of the city. He ran on the water, he ran out of the city... and ran to the middle of the ocean.

And then it's like the sound came back, accompanied by the deafening sound of the explosion in the distance. Held breaths were returned and breathed with grief, Raven screamed out and made something implode. Cyborg checked his scanners and confirmed the losses of two lives. The spectacle of the explosion in the distance was amazing, yet powerfully sad. As the voices of the Titans were silent, the only thing heard was quiet sobbing, coming from Beast Boy. And then, finally, with a word of finality, he only spoke.

"Let's... let's get back... to the tower..."

* * *

**A/N:** _Heh, yeah I know. Long time coming like usual, la dee da la la. On the bright side (what bright side after dropping that angsty bomb?) this story's conclusion is very near. One more chapter to wrap everything up, then perhaps an epilogue if I ever get around to it. Want your honest opinions on how well I wrote the death scene. If you hate it, that's fine. But at least let me know if I wrote it well, please. I've never wrote such a thing before and I feel I had to add a bit of sadness to the story, else the ending would be too happy for my liking. Happy endings are good but when things are too happy it annoys me. Arigato for reading as per usual. I hope this chapter was as epic as you want it to be._

_On a side note, if you like anime go watch Clannad. I've been obsessing over that and considering writing a story for it, so if you enjoy this work here you might enjoy that as well! Plus I really want more people to see it, it doesn't seem popular to me when it should be. That's completely irrelevant to Teen Titans isn't it?!_


	25. Bittersweet Celebration

**Chapter 23:** _Bittersweet Celebration_

Starfire sat in the infirmary, next to her unconscious boyfriend. She held his gloved hand lightly in hers, gently stroking it with her thumb. Gyline sat on the bed next to Robin, also silently watching him. She appeared very mature and understanding. Starfire wondered if, perhaps, this girl has had to go through a lot in her short life.

"There's something wrong with him, right?" Starfire turned her gaze to the young female and nodded.

"In his last battle with Slade, he injured him hard enough to put him in a very deep sleep. One that... could take a long time to wake up from," she frowned at the last part of her sentence. Gyline teared up a little.

"I'm sorry Starfire! I think it's mostly my fault. If I didn't go and help him, Raven would be normal and you wouldn't have had to fight her. She'd be helping you instead." Gyline couldn't help but hold it in anymore and was crying hard now. Starfire rose from Robin's bed and walked over to the young blonde and embraced her head. She gently ran her fingers through her hair.

"You have realized your mistake, and for that I forgive you." The two remained in that embrace, and with each passing minute Gyline's crying died down until they were eventually sniffles.

"They're going to... beat up the bad guys now right?" she asked sincerely.

"Yes. There is nothing to worry about. We are all very capable." Starfire let go of Gyline once her crying stopped and sat on the bed beside her. A moment of silence passed between the two, the younger looking over to Robin.

"He's really cute," she giggled. Starfire blushed and agreed.

The two were interrupted at the opening of the door. Starfire perked up and looked as in the room came everyone that helped out. Upon seeing Raven, Starfire flew to her and hugged her tight. Raven returned her embrace.

"Hey, good to see you too," she said as she patted Starfire's back.

"You are returned to normal?" Starfire voiced her concern.

"Yeah." Starfire let her go and looked over to Robin.

"What happened? Is Slade in custody?" There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Not exactly. More like... Slade's no longer around. He won't bug anyone ever again," Beast Boy declared half-triumphantly, half-solemnly.

"He has... died?" Starfire asked, shock now seeping into her voice.

"Let me explain. No one of us killed him. Slade had one final back-up plan. He had enough fire power on him to take out the entire city. So once he lost the fight, he activated it. Before anyone else could react, Kid Flash... he made the ultimate sacrifice. He took Slade far out into the ocean. Neither came back." Beast Boy's voice was hoarse at the end of his explanation. Starfire's eyes filled with tears and they fell freely, staining her cheeks as her body sobbed. She had been holding in her tears all this time, for everything Slade had caused, but remained strong for her team. And now...

"I do not want to lose two friends today!" She shouted loudly. "Especially since one of them is my lover!"

Her voice was erratically loud. Raven walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Starfire," she spoke quietly, Starfire's body shaking violently from the sobs. Once she stopped, Raven continued. "I'm going to do everything in my power to help Robin recover faster."

Without wasting another beat, Raven moved over to Robin and placed her hands over his mind. A white glow began emanating off them.

"Hey y'all... we need to hold a funeral for Kid Flash. Should we do it before or after Robin wakes up?"

"He could..." Beast Boy started, then looked to a hopeful Starfire and a Raven doing her best work on his mind. He was going to say he could be asleep for a very long time.

"... on behalf of the closest person to Robin here, I feel I can make a decision. We will wait a few days and if Robin has not awakened by then, we can hold a funeral for Kid Flash. Is that acceptable?" Starfire asked. They all nodded their consent.

"I'll do better alone, just so you know," Raven said, intense concentration on her face. That made Beast Boy feel just a bit sad. But then he ushered everyone else out of the infirmary, asked Raven to take a moment to heal Gyline, then brought her with him to the common room.

"Wow, it's so big!" Gyline's eyes shined as she looked all about the common room. She ran up to the giant windows and pressed her face against them, looking at the view of the setting sun over the city.

"Aqualad, Jericho, you guys have been a great help, but you should get back to your respective posts. I'll contact you with further details about the funeral." They nodded in unison and took their leave.

"You sent them off with so little," Cyborg said.

"I'm not in the mood for anything big. Except a big bowl of tofu."

"Yeah... things have been tough," Cyborg replied, him and Beast Boy both at the kitchen counter, watching Starfire talk to and play with Gyline. "What are we going to about her?"

Beast Boy thought a long moment. "Keep her here."

"You sure that's the best idea?"

"Where else does she have to go, Cy? She already got caught out who knows where by Slade, he manipulated her, and caused all this happen. I say we keep her here so we can train and teach her proper morals." Cyborg sighed.

"Alright. But you'll be helping me get her room ready for her."

"Tomorrow, we'll take care of everything."

The night at Titans tower was mostly solemn, but at least Gyline was able to be happy and some how keep the rest of the Titans minds and emotions together. Raven worked through the night, only stopping to get the occasional tea and snack and to meditate to restore her energy.

Beast Boy and Starfire couldn't sleep at all, both taking time to play with Gyline and put her to bed when the time came. He envied Cyborg and his ability to sleep at will, thinking how convenient it would be if he also had an off button. Late hours into the night, Starfire and Beast Boy stayed in the common room, watching television, exchanging small conversation topics on everything that happened, until eventually they both fell asleep, Starfire on the couch and Beast Boy at the kitchen table.

When morning finally dawned, the common room doors opening, alerting Beast Boy to the immediate presence, Raven stood there. She looked absolutely tired.

"Hey, Rae... how is he?" He kind of wanted to ask a different question, but at the same time the concern for his leader was enormous.

"He's awake," she yawned immediately after stating that happy fact. "Well, sort of. He has no energy right now and actually has to sleep, ironically. He'll be awake in a few hours."

"That's amazing. You cured him already?" he smiled. "I never doubted you."

"Tell Starfire when she wakes up. I'm going to sleep myself. Wake me when he's up, I still have some small things I have to do on his waking mind."

"Oh... okay," Beast Boy said, his ears slightly drooping. Raven noticed it so she walked over to him and kissed his head.

"We'll talk about everything later, okay?" She smiled a small smile at him.

"Alright, get some rest then." And with that, she took her leave, unable to help the next big yawn that escaped her lips. So at least there was some good news.

"Hey, guys," Robin said to his team from the bed as they walked in. Starfire flew up to him, very excited. She cautiously hugged him, making sure not to do over do it.

"How are you feeling, Robin?" She immediately asked.

"I feel a little heavy but nothing to worry about," he assured her as he rubbed her back.

"Starfire," Raven said. Starfire nodded and broke the hug. Raven put her hands over his head again, chanted something incoherent, and light again went from her hands into his head.

"What'd you do?"

"It's a protection spell. It will allow your mind to withstand more before succumbing to another coma. It won't last forever, just long enough for it to recover."

"Recover? But it doesn't feel like I need to recover," he frowned as he spoke.

"With our life style, it's likely that another rough fight could shock your mind back into the state of a coma. So this will help prevent that from happening. Just trust me, Robin." He nodded after she said, no further arguments.

"So... what happened?" he asked, referring to Slade. So the Titans explained it to him. Slade dying in his final moments, bringing Kid Flash with him, defeating Kage and that he wasn't really a shadow but a man with some powers relating to it, and why Raven was controlled by the girl known as Gyline. She was hiding behind Cyborg then made her presence known.

"Hi," she spoke timidly to him, nervousness clearly displaying itself under his eyes.

"I think she should stay here," Beast Boy immediately said.

"I don't have a problem with it. She already got caught by Slade. We don't need any other villains getting their ideas into her head. We should all take responsibility from here on, then, to take care of her and teach her how to be a proper citizen. Or even a Titan, if it eventually comes to that," Robin smiled at his final words. Her eyes lit up and she smiled big.

"Me? A Titan?"

That night, the Titans with Gyline all had a large celebration. They had decided they'll celebrate and be happy one of the most feared villains they had ever encountered was gone, and be sad for Kid Flash when the time came.

As the celebration of the night ended, the Titans and Gyline all sleeping, Beast Boy and Raven shared a moment alone. They were together in Raven's bed, but both still fully clothed. They hadn't advanced their relationship to that level yet but Raven was comfortable (and even insisted on) him coming to lay next to him, their hands gently embracing each other.

"Never do that to me again," Beast Boy teased slightly.

"Do what? Hold your hand? I'd miss the warmth too much," she blushed as she admitted that.

"I meant almost kill me." He didn't want to ruin the mood but it was something that was bugging him.

"I... I'm sorry. I had no memories." She searched her mind for more words to say, but then he smiled and spoke again.

"It's okay. This more than makes up for it. Do you have a grudge against Gyline or anything, by the way?"

"No. It's not her fault at all. She's just a child. An easily manipulated mind. And that's exactly what Slade did to her. He's despicable, for taking advantage of someone so young."

"That's what separates us from him. And besides... we don't have to worry about it anymore. Everything's okay now," Beast Boy soothed his girlfriend as she moved closer to him, Beast Boy now putting an arm around her waist.

"Except for Kid Flash," she stated sadly.

"Things like this happen. We'll just have to be stronger from here on out. With each other." She smiled at him.

"With each other," she whispered onto his lips before the distance between them was closed.

As time went on, Kid Flash's funeral passed with Jinx and most honourary Titans showing up, things settled back into a mostly normal routine.

Starfire and Robin continued their relationship as did Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg remained a single bachelor but wouldn't pass up on dates when the opportunity arose. Each Titan played with, took care, taught and helped Gyline each in their own personal way (her favourite was Beast Boy because he was hilarious).

But just because of that, Jump City's crime didn't cease. Just that the biggest threat they have ever faced was no longer existent. It didn't stop the city's heroes from coming to the rescue whenever it was needed. And when the alarm blared, they gathered in the common room. They received the information necessary for what's happening. And they heard that same catch phrase they all became accustomed to and loved, the statement that prepared them for action and another fight. The one that inspired them more than a speech made by important political figures. Yes, that one.

"Titans, go!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Hasn't this been one epic ride. How many years did it take me to complete this story? But I stuck through with it! And so did you! The people that started with this story and the people that ended with this story... this is for you! This is for giving me the drive and motivation to keep it around. It certainly has the most history. I could tell a story about this story if I wanted, haha. I think it's a very important piece of my writer's life and to be honest, it will always have a place in my heart, even if I wonder what the hell I was thinking when I go back and read the first handful of chapters of this. I guess I can say I love it. It was my first writing baby and I didn't stop with it. It just took me a very, _very_ long time to conclude it. I hope the quality standard is up to par with the rest of the story, I'm not terribly good at writing conclusions. But I'm so happy it's finished and so happy you all stuck with it.

Okay, now I have something else to talk about. For those of you that hold an interest in Clannad, I'm writing a story based off that. If you are interested, I'm going to kindly ask if you'd like to read that too. I'm putting as much of myself into that story as I have with this one. So I hope you can read that too! And don't worry, if I can help it that story will not take as many years to complete as this one. Keep checking my profile as I'll update my status for my Clannad story a lot via that.

Thank you all again! Much love to those that stuck around with me 'til the end!


End file.
